Relationships Mixed Up
by Cleopatra2
Summary: AU: The Harada twins are forced to go to an all boys school by their teachers to check up on them for 1 year. By going there, they met a lot of people and learned many things. DarkRiku DaisukeRiku SatoshiRisa
1. And So It Begins

**Author's Notes: **Umm…let's see…I don't own DN Angel or its characters. Some of the students and all teachers are made up by me though. Oh and also this story has characters from other works of Sugisaki Yukiru's too…only a little, they're minors.

This is my first DN Angel fan fiction and it's an AU so please be nice.

**Relationships Mixed Up**

"WHAT? That's _crazy _talk! You can't just move us to the all boys school, we're girls!" screamed a girl about 14 years of age. She had short red hair and matching red eyes.

"I know, and you're the school student president that's why you _must _accept this mission. No other girls would do this job. Accept for Risa...your sister at least. She seems excited, how come you're not?" the principal questioned her. She had long green hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes, principal! I'm very happy about this and thank you for letting us go there! Riku, be happy too! I mean we get to meet _Dark Mousy_ there who could ask for more?" squealed the younger twin. Risa had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Risa! We're girls; we can't go to an all boys school! That's crazy talk!" Riku scolded. They were in the principal's office at the moment. Harada Riku and Risa are going to be submitted to an all boys school for checkups. They had to find out if their school is doing well. The deal was, two boys from the all boys school will attend the all girls school and vice versa.

"No it's not! Maybe one of the guys there will turn out to be our future husbands! I'll have Dark and you...well someone cool too!" Risa said. She was already daydreaming about her wedding with Dark.

"Anyway, Riku, you still must go. You have no choice. I am the principal and I command you to go," Ima Akira said with a nod. She quickly signed some papers and handed them to Risa. Risa accepted them happily and thanked the principal.

"It's so unfair, Principal Ima, are you sure you can't take back your words? I mean Ritsuko is also eligible to go," Riku convinced. Risa was already trying to drag her out the door.

"No. Bye, Riku. I'll see you next year...hopefully..." Akira smiled and waved at her sad student.

"Noooo, Principal Ima!" Riku was then fully dragged out by Risa. The door closed and Akira jumped up with joy. "Yes! Successful!"

(Next Scene)

"You're kidding me, Akira, you actually got them to go the all boys school?" laughed a woman with blonde hair. She also had blue eyes.

"Yes, Erika. I got them out. Risa is okay with everything but Riku was a little harder," Akira explained. The teachers were having a meeting in the meeting room.

"Wow, you're really good. Guess they don't call you principal for no reason," Erika continued to laugh. She was the history teacher in the school.

"Tsk! Of course!" Akira snorts.

The girl with brown hair started to clap, "Nicely done, Akira, nicely done!" She was the math teacher.

"Likewise, Jeri, likewise," Akira smirked.

"In the mean time, I think we should prepare for the boys' visit," the male English teacher spoke.

"Takeo, why are you in such a rush? They won't be here till...oh crap! They'll be here as soon as the Harada's leave this building!" Akira gasped. She arose from her chair with shock.

"That's right and if you don't hurry and prepare for their rooms, we'll be known as the worst high school ever," Takeo nodded. He seemed so relaxed.

"Takeo, Jeri, Erika! What are you three waiting for? Start moving!" the principal shouted. She banged her hand on the table making all the teachers jump.

(Next Scene)

Risa was happily packing her things together for the move. Riku just sat on the bed madly. She had her arms crossed and glared madly at the wall.

"I can't believe this. I thought Principal Ima liked me. Why must she torture me like this?" Riku said sadly. She sighed.

"Oh she likes you alright. That's why she prized you with this as a gift. She's my favorite teacher now!" Risa announced. She checked her drawers and made sure none of her clothes were left behind.

"Yeah, sure. The only one who's lovin' this is you," Riku said sarcastically.

"Hehe, yeah but if your twin sis is happy, you should be too. It's the DNA thing," Risa sang.

"Arg...fine, if Principal Ima wants me to do this, I'll prove to her I can do anything. As the student president of this school, I will present to her all she needs to know about the all boys high school!" Riku declared. She held her head up high.

"Yeah! That's the spirit, Riku!" Risa cheered on. She finished packing and laid on her bed one last time before the move.

"Uh-huh but I'm still not really good with the idea," Riku shrugged. She started to pack her things.

(Next Scene)

"Alright, yes, I want you two to go there and give me a good report of what's happening in the all girls school," said the principal of the all boys school.

"Yes, Principal Sakamoto! We'll do everything in our will to report you everything!" came a strong reply. He was the school's reporter, what comes around, he knows.

"Good, Takeshi, and you, Yuuji?" Principal Rikku Sakamoto asked. She turned to the other boy.

"Yes, I'm also ready for the mission," Yuuji replied.

"Good, good. Now hurry along boys. You need to leave this school soon," Rikku told them. The boys nodded and then left.

(Next Scene)

"We will get them for sure this time!" yelled Aro the math teacher of the all boys school.

"Yeah! Our school rocks theirs. We've been at war for so long and this one settles it all. It's either us or them and it's gonna be us," the science teacher Tsuioka agreed. The teachers were drinking coffee in the coffee room.

"Of course, when did we ever lose? Never," Rikku smirked. She leaned against the table and sipped her hot coffee.

"Exactly, plus, who's Akira sending here? Oh yeah, two girlie brats. We can buy them anytime with Dark Mousy or Krad...or even Hiwatari Satoshi. It's like one two three. What _we_ send them are different. Takeshi and Yuuji are our best men. They'll never let us down," the history teacher Jaori said with confidence in her voice.

"Uh-huh. We shall have a party...let's say tonight to celebrate our victory," Rikku announced.

"Yeah!" all the teachers said together as they crashed coffee cups.

(Next Scene)

"Bye, Harada twins! We'll see you two...uh...soon!" Akira waved at them as the twins stepped out of the building and are on their way to the all boys school.

"Arg! I still can't believe them! How can the principal be so happy in sending us away?" Riku muttered. She frowned while walking.

"I can see why. She's happy that I'll finally be with the hottest guy in that school, Dark Mousy!" Risa said happily, yet again. She held her head shyly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Riku mumbled.

After an hour of walking, they were finally there. The all boys high school. The school's front was like the all girls' school one. It was plain and rather big. They also had a outdoor field which was what Riku liked best.

"I'm lovin' the field! I can imagine it now...Dark and I will probably meet here. I'll probably be injured and he'll carry me back to the school or something!" Risa dreamed. She sighed happily.

"Right...come on, stop dreaming and let's get in the school. I have to admit though, the field _is _nice. I wonder if the sports committee knows what they're doing," Riku said quietly.

The girls entered the school and were greeted by the principal, herself. Principal Sakamoto. "Welcome, ladies to A.B.H.S. I'm the principal of this school. Please address me by Principal Sakamoto. You are the Harada twins?" she greets.

"Yes! I'm Harada Risa and this is my twin sister, Harada Riku!" Risa introduced. She bowed and forced Riku to bow with her.

"Riku, huh? That's my first name too. Double "k" or single?" Rikku asked, a little jealous at the younger girl.

"Single "k", Principal Sakamoto," Riku replied. She felt fairly nervous. What a shock.

"Oh, that's good. I wouldn't want a student to have the _same _first name as me. Unless she is _like _me, of course. I don't accept failures," Rikku said while stretching her outfit.

"Oh..." Riku answered. Silence.

"Anyway, let me bring you to your room," Rikku said. She started to walk with Riku and Risa following her.

"Wow, she's mean!" Risa whispered to Riku. Riku could only nod at that fact.

After walking 3 flights of stairs, they were there. The third floor. They made a turn to room 307. Rikku took out the keys and opened the door for them. As they entered, they were amazed at the room. It was beautiful. The walls were light blue with matching everything else.

"Wow, this room is so pretty!" Risa exclaimed. She quickly rolled her suitcase near a bed, which'll become hers.

"Of course, the staff of A.B.H.S. worked really hard in making this room the way it is. We treasure all our guests. Make yourselves home because you girls will be here for 1 year. This is your sophomore year, I believe?"-the twins nods-"Okay, good. Come out as soon as you two finish unpacking. Class is in session at the moment," Rikku informed them.

The twins nods and then Rikku exits the room after leaving the keys for them on Riku's bed. She also closed the door behind herself.

Risa laid on the bed and sighed, "Wow! This bed is so comfortable!"

Riku started to unpack immediately, "Yeah, just do that later. We need to hurry to class right now. Remember our mission, Risa. Don't slack."

"Tsk! No need to rush, we're testing their patience. See when they'll call us down. I'm tired, need a rest anyway," Risa replied. She yawned and stretched.

"Risa! Don't you want to see all the 'hotties' in the school? Like Dark?" Riku convinced.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! Okay, let's go, Riku. It's time to check out the guys...I mean the school," Risa corrected. She hopped out of bed and grabbed her sister by the wrist to drag her out the door.

Just when they stepped out they saw the principal near the door. "Hello, ladies. I came here to inform you one more thing. I totally forgot about this before," she began.

"Yes, Principal Sakamoto? What is it?" Riku questioned. She tried to be as polite as possible.

"You see this room here? The one we're standing in right now? Well, this is one room, you see the door in front of your door? Well that's your roommates' rooms. You guys share a room, meaning this one right here, with them," Rikku said while pointing at the opposite door.

"Oh, that reminds me, Principal Sakamoto, I've noticed our room has no bathroom," Riku noted.

"Ah, I was getting to that. Your rooms don't have bathrooms, they're here"-points at the room between their room and the boys' room-"So you guys will have to share," Rikku explained. She beamed at them.

"Share the bathroom? Well...why don't we have bathrooms in our own rooms? In our old school, we do," Riku told her. She was going to write this down for sure to Akira. The A.B.H.S. is cheap.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that but our school is too _full_, unlike yours, to have too many bathrooms. Plus, it'll stink up the whole room if we have one there," the principal smirked. She was one wicked woman.

"Ah...I see, I respect that very much, principal," Risa said while glaring at Rikku. Risa knew Rikku was greedy, too greedy. What a stupid excuse, yeah, the school's full, sure.

"It's a good thing that you do, Riza," Rikku nodded.

"It's Ri_sa_, Principal Sakamoto," Risa corrected.

"Risa, Riza, what's the difference? Now come on girls. Take these schedules. Riku, Risa," Rikku said as she handed the twins their program cards.

The twins looked at their programs and they had different classes.

Riku's schedule:

Period 1: English  
Period 2: Japanese  
Period 3: Performance Class  
Period 4: Lunch  
Period 5: History  
Period 6: Volleyball  
Period 7: Math  
Period 8: Science

Risa's schedule:

Period 1: Basketball  
Period 2: Science  
Period 3: Lunch  
Period 4: English  
Period 5: Japanese  
Period 6: History  
Period 7: Band  
Period 8: Math

"I have band? What? Principal Sakamoto, I think there's a mistake. Can't we change programs? Riku's more of a-" Risa was cut short. Her twin took over.

"Principal Sakamoto, can't we choose what subjects we want to take?" Riku asked.

"No can't do, ladies. Please report to your third period class right now. Since you two came late today, you'll start third and tomorrow you two will start first period class, alright?" Rikku smiled.

"But Principal Sakamoto, in our old school, we got to _pick _our subjects," Riku comments. She cleared her throat. She was surely going to write this down also.

"Uh-huh, well, girls, like I've said ever so many times, our school is _very _different from the all girls school you two go to. There are many..._many _rules you'll have to learn and you'll also have fun learning from this school. Have a good day. As soon as the bell ring, report to your third period class. Good-bye, ladies," with that Rikku left madly. She mumbled some words under her breath.

As soon as the principal left the bell rings.

"Oh man! I'll see you later, Risa, needa go to class. What the heck is performance class anyway?" Riku exclaimed.

"Yeah, bye, Riku. I need to go to lunch now, haha, what a joke. Third period lunch?" Risa said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

The twins waved bye and went separate ways.

Riku found her way to the auditorium and entered it. The auditorium was huge. Much bigger than her old school's. It was fancy looking too. Statues were everywhere and the chairs were made of fine fabrics. The stage was enormous and all Riku could say was:

"Wow..."

"Hello, you must be Harada Riku? I'm the performance teacher of this school, call me Miss Love," the performance teacher said happily. She held out a hand. Riku shook it, "Heh, hey..."

What kind of last name is "Love"? Boy is this school strange.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to the class," Miss Love said. She took Riku by the wrist and dragged her on stage.

_Noooo...what is she doing dragging me to center stage? This is so bad! I can't believe this. So many guys are watching me!_

"Good morning class. This is our new student, her name is Harada Riku and she'll be joining us for the rest of the year so please welcome her with open arms. She's from the A.G.H.S.!" Miss Love announced.

The guys just stared at her for a long time. Then someone said, "Hey! Can I get your number?"

Riku glared at him so he shuts up. She cleared her throat and said, "Umm...like Miss...Love said, I'm Harada Riku from A.G.H.S. I hope I'll be better friends with you all as I get to know you better and umm...just to let you know, I report _everything _you guys do or say to A.G.H.S. so please _respect _me."

Silence.

Then there was clapping. Riku looked for the guy who was clapping and he happened to be in the center of the seats. He had short purple hair with long bangs in the front. His purple eyes were bright.

"Well said, Riku, well said," he said with a smirk on.

"Oh? And who are you?" Riku said as she shot a dagger at him. How dare he talk back?

"Dark Mousy," he replied. He gave her a charming smile. One that could melt any girl...any time.

But that didn't affect Riku...at all.

"Dark...I'll-" Riku was cut short. Miss Love clapped her hands before she got to yell back at the handsome guy.

"Okay, kids, now that you all know Harada-san, let's begin our lesson. Harada-san, please find a seat in the back or something," Miss Love told her.

Riku frowned and got off stage to find a seat in the back. There was no one in the back so she was alone. She was rather happy about that fact too. Though...she really is hating Dark.

"Anyway, class. Other than our special guest, I have an announcement to make. Since Christmas is coming up, we will be doing a lot of acting and singing, also dancing. I..." Miss Love was cut short.

"Excuse me, Love sensei-" Riku was also cut short.

"_Miss _Love, Harada-san, Miss Love," the performance teacher corrects.

"Okay, _Miss _Love, I don't think I belong here because I'm not interested in performance, my specialty is sports," Riku said. Everyone turned to look at her making her blush.

"Uh-huh, all the people that are good at sports are in the performance class so that probably answers your question. Only the best are here. You should be considered lucky you're in this class, Harada-san," Miss Love smiled.

"Oh..." was all the older twin could say.

(Next Scene)

Risa was all alone in lunch. She thought that she'd have the time of her life with the hottest guys in the school but she couldn't find Dark at all! She sighed and poked a hole with her straw on the milk carton. She sipped.

Then she felt someone opposite of her. She looked up to see a boy with glasses and light blue hair. He was munching on his sandwich calmly.

"Uh...hello? Do you not see me here? Aren't you supposed to ask me to give you permission to sit on my table?" Risa asked madly. She was certainly not in a good mood.

The boy just ignored her and continued eating. He didn't even look at her!

Risa only got madder, "Excuse me, can you _please _move? I don't want you on my table!"

He continued to ignore her.

"I SAID-" she was cut short.

"No use, Satoshi won't listen to you, girlie," came a deeper voice.

Risa turned to the person the voice belonged to. He had long blonde hair making him look hot and beautiful at the same time. He remained her of Dark somehow.

"Eh?" was Risa's reaction.

"Name's Krad, you're one of the Harada twins?" he asked. He took a seat next to Satoshi. Satoshi is still eating quietly.

"Yeah, Harada Risa, nice to meet you," Risa smiled. She takes out a hand.

Krad took it and then kissed it making Risa blush, "The pleasure's mine."

Risa quickly pulls her hand away from his and then said, "So...how is this school? Good? And...do you happen to know where Dark is?"

"Dark?" said both Satoshi and Krad. They both reacted to that name. Risa cocked an eye brow, "Yeah?"

"Why would you want him if you have me?" Krad asked madly. He seemed deadly and serious for a moment.

"Ha-have you?" Risa blushed bright red.

Satoshi suddenly got up later and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Risa yelled. She held out a fist. She now really hated the guy. He leaves and comes as he pleases without her permission, how rude is that!

"He's always like that, Risa-I can call you that right?" Krad smiled.

"Uh...why not? Hehe..." Risa laughed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

(Next Scene)

Akira, Erika and Jeri were in the meeting room with Takeshi and Yuugi. The boys were seated near the flat screen TV. looking thing. Akira told Jeri to close the lights and so the projector turned on.

"Okay, so this is our school," Akira told them. The A.G.H.S. is then turned on the screen. Akira used her pointer to point at it.

Takeshi yawned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Same old, same old. Get to the point, Principal Ima, I need to check out the school itself and it's teachers. I need to report everything back to the A.B.H.S. Hurry along!"

"Okay...anyway, let's talk business, Mr. Saehara, what kinds of girls do you like?" Akira asked. She snapped her finger for Erika to turn on the right image.

A girl with two pigtails appears on the screen. "This is Miyuki. She is what you consider a normal high school girl, interested in normal girls?" Akira began.

Takeshi cocked an eye brow at her, "Eh?"

"Ooohh..." came Yuuji's reply. He stared longingly at the girl.

"Hmm...your little friend here thinks differently, Saehara," Erika smirked.

"So, Yuuji-kun, whatcha think of Miyuki?" Jeri giggled.

"She's so fine..." Yuuji comments. He starts to drool.

Takeshi sneered at Yuuji and leaned down on his chair. "Boring..."

Akira grinned and motioned Erika to change the image.

A girl with cat ears and curly pink hair appeared on the screen. "Or are you more of a cat type? Meow! Meet Kizna-chan!" Akira announced.

"Oooh...but no," Takeshi shook his head sadly.

"Hmmm...are you more of a quiet girl fan? Then Allecto-san will be your choice!" Akira said loudly as Erika switched the image again. A girl with brown hair appeared. She had a light blush across her cheeks and had glasses.

"Uh...no..." came the boy's answer. Yuuji shrugged.

"Fine then Menou is your girl! Hit it, Erika!" The principal yelled.

The screen changed again. This time, it was a girl who had long blue hair and mysterious eyes. This girl bought Takeshi speechless. He even leaned closer to the screen for her!

"Uh-huh, ladies, we got ourselves a winner," Akira said happily. Erika and Jeri nods in agreement while Takeshi is still looking at Menou.

"Hey! What about Miyuki?" Yuugi complained.

(Next Scene)

"So that's why Harada-san here will be the leading female," Miss Love concludes. She smiled at the class.

"For dancing, singing _and _acting? Miss Love, I was never interested in performance or media, my interest was only on sports," Riku objects.

"I thought we went over this, Miss Harada, no excuses...anyway, who wants to apply for the leading male?" Miss Love questioned the boys.

All the boys' hands shot up. That surprised Riku, she never knew performance was ever related to sports.

"Ah, see the spirit, Riku? Who doesn't love performance? It's the biggest thing in this school. Haha...anyways, back to the guys, ahem, then please remember to audition! It's today at 3:00!" the performance teacher told them.

Then the bell rang.

_Oh, thank goodness! What kind of school is this! _Riku got up from her chair and looked at her program card. _Next is...lunch, perfect!_

She was too busy looking at her schedule and walking at the same time to notice someone in front of her. So instead, she bumped into him.

"Arg!" Riku fell back but a hand grabbed her wrist before she fell. Her program fell though. She turned to see who it was.

"Dark!" Riku yelled.

"Riku! Is it really a surprise?" he pulled her back into standing position and picked up her program. He handed it to her but she grabbed it from him before that happened.

"I don't want to talk to you, I have lunch, I still need to find my way around the school," Riku pushed him aside and then marched off leaving Dark staring after her.

_Okay, now where's lunch...lunch, lunch...lunch..._Riku was looking through halls for the lunch room. _Arg! Where is it?_

Then she saw a boy with spiky red hair and decided to ask him. "Hey!" she called. She walked over to him. He looked at her.

"Uh...you are...new...?" he asked. He cocked an eye brow at her.

"Yeah and I need you to help me find the lunch room," Riku nods. She felt herself blushing.

"I never knew...oh! That's right! You're Harada-san right?" he questioned.

"Uh-huh. I'm Harada Riku, nice to meet you!" Riku bowed.

"Niwa Daisuke and since I have lunch this period also, I can bring you...but can you wait until I finish pouring the drinks?" he asked. He pointed at the cups of drinks on the table.

"Sure, I'll wait," Riku shrugged.

**Author's Note**: (yes again) Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review, thank you so much!


	2. The Classes They Have

**Author's Notes**: I don't feel like writing the disclaimer anymore we all know that Sugisaki Yukiru owns the characters so yeah, lol.

Oh and I can't believe I wrote "Yuugi" so many times in the last chapter when it's supposed to be "Yuuji", eeks, sorry.

Oh and thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter two…

**Relationships Mixed Up**

So now she's waiting patiently for him to finish pouring his drink. While he was doing that, she was looking at her schedule again. She was not too happy with volleyball as a sport but hey, it's still a sport so she didn't complain.

When Daisuke was done, she was still looking at her schedule so he smiled and said, "Can I see your program? You know, I can show you around the school if you'd like unless you want lunch first."

"Huh? Really? You can show me around? That'd be wonderful, thank you!" Riku thanked. She handed him her program.

He looked at it, "Hey we have the same Japanese class, lunch, and science too." After one last look at it, he handed it back to her.

"Can't we just skip lunch? I'm not hungry anyway, I would really like it though if you could show me around the school," Riku said as she got hold of her program card back. She really would like to take this chance to write down everything she sees in this school.

"Sure, that can also be done. People don't usually go to lunch anyway. Let me see if I have my pass first," Daisuke said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Nothing. He gave her a weak smile and then searched his some more.

Riku was patient so she waited.

Then he realized that he left it in his room. "Oh, okay, that's fine too. I'll go with you," Riku smiled. He may be clumsy but he's very kind, she could tell.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I left it up in my room and it's on the 3rd floor too," Daisuke apologized again. They were now making their way upstairs.

"It's okay. My room's on the third floor too! What's your room number?" Riku asked. They were almost at the 3rd floor.

When they arrived on the 3rd floor he said, "308". Riku looked at him shocked, "Really? I'm in 307 that would mean you're my roommate!" (A/N: Okay to clear some stuff up; there are 2 rooms in one room. So their room together is 307/8 but separately it'd be 307 and 308. The bathroom, like I said in the first chapter, is in 307/8)

"Oh…that's…nice…I think," he blushed. He took his keys out and unlocks the first door and then the second (his room's).

"Daisuke! Do you know where I put the answer sheet I stole from the science teacher?" came another male's voice. He was clearly looking everywhere for the homework. The room was a mess and clothes were everywhere not to mention papers were flying as well!

Daisuke was about to say something back but Riku said something before him.

"You mean to tell me you cheat on all your tests? How could you do that! Do you know it's wrong? You know you can never learn anything if you…" so she made this really long speech about cheating on tests and everything to Dark.

(Next Scene)

After the lunch Risa made her way through the crowded hallways to English class. It took her extra 5 minutes after the bell has rung to find the right room. When she arrived, the teacher introduced her to the class.

"I'm pleased to have you in my class, Risa, now I will assign you a seat…hmmm"-looks around for an empty seat-"ah! Next to Satoshi, Satoshi, raise your hand so Risa can see you," the English teacher said. She said this in Japanese so Risa understood her. She was never really good with English.

Satoshi, unwillingly, raises his hand. At this, Risa made a face. Of all people, she got to sit next to the person she didn't want to sit next to at all.

So she, also unwillingly, walks to her desk, next to his. When everything was set, the teacher began to teach.

Throughout the whole period Risa was not paying attention. She was busy looking around the room for Dark. When she realized he wasn't in her class, she frowned and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

She was so bored she looked at Satoshi to see what he was doing. To her surprise, he wasn't paying much attention to the teacher either. He only looked up sometimes at the teacher. He was busy doing something else but she couldn't see clearly what he was doing.

(Next Scene)

"Soo…Saehara, what do you think of the A.G.H.S. so far? Nice?" Principal Ima questioned. Currently they were in her office. Yuuji was there too.

"Oh, yes, yes, the school's wonderful so far," Takeshi replied. Although he was saying that, it wasn't exactly all true. He would probably report some mistakes to the A.B.H.S. but some he'll keep to himself unless necessary.

"And what about you, Nishimura? What do you think of the school and classes so far?" Akira questioned. She beamed at him.

"I'm telling on you!" Yuuji said madly. He points an accusing finger at the principal. That really caught the principal off guard too.

"Now, calm down, Nishimura, what's the problem?" the principal asked. She didn't want to lose to the other school so she'll do what she has to in order to win this.

"It's Miyuki, she doesn't like me!"

(Next Scene)

After her speech, it was already almost half way through the period. She sighed, "Whatever, why do I even bother telling you?"-to Daisuke-"Niwa-kun, can you show me around the school now?"

"Uh…sure," Daisuke replied. He couldn't believe he was actually listening to her whole speech. Sure she was right but her speech was long! Staring and listening to one person for so long can be really tiring and yet…he didn't feel tired at all. In fact, he felt the opposite.

Riku shook her head sadly at Dark and then started to make her way out with Daisuke behind her. Dark just stared after them. Even after the door was closed, he was still staring. When he finally realized what just happened he called after her, "Riku! Hey, wait!"

He got up from the floor in which he was sitting on when she made her speech and ran after them. Of course, he didn't know where they were heading though.

(Next Scene)

_I will not fall asleep, I will not fall asleep, I will not fall…zZzZz…_Risa couldn't help it. It was just too boring for her. In her school, the teacher was way cooler. In this school, the teacher just keeps on talking nonstop. It's not her fault.

Beside her, Satoshi was still doing something and not doing his work nor listening to the teacher but the teacher thinks everyone was listening to what she was saying so she didn't yell at anyone.

In the middle of Satoshi's work, Risa's soft snores distracted him. He couldn't concentrate on this project with her snoring! So he said calmly and not loudly for the teacher to hear, "Can you stop whatever you are doing right now?"

In return, Risa did say something in her sleep but she didn't stop making noise. So Satoshi tried again. She couldn't hear him and was too into dreamland to even care.

"Harada-san, I'm…" he was cut short but not by the teacher.

"Dark…yes, I want to marry you…" she said softly. In her dream, Dark was proposing to her.

(Next Scene)

So as Daisuke shows Riku around the school, she takes notes as they went along. She knew it was rude so she did it when he wasn't looking. They went to libraries, the lunch room, some classrooms, rooms that were not used this period, the outdoor field, the gym, everywhere.

Finally they arrived in the art room. Paintings and sculptures were all over the place. The wall was white but some paints were on the walls making them have rainbow colors. Riku wrote this down, of course.

"And this is the art room; this room is a little messy, huh?" Daisuke asked looking around as she did. Oh it was messy alright, the floors had paint too, they are dried though.

"Um…yeah…it's okay I guess. But…doesn't anyone do anything about this? I mean in the A.G.H.S., the art rooms are much cleaner…" Riku explained. She continued to look around. She looked at pictures and one really caught her eye.

She went over to it and took a closer look. The painting was of a snowy scene and it looked really calm yet mysterious.

Daisuke noticed her sudden interest in the painting and so he walked over to her and said, "You like it?"

"Mm…yeah, it looks really nice. Do you know who drew it? I would really like the meet the artist. It's really nice," Riku answered. Her eyes were still on the painting.

Before Daisuke could say that he was the one who painted it, the bell rings.

"Oh, Harada-san…"

"Just call me Riku. I really need to go to the next class now. I'll talk to you in science class or something, bye!" with that she ran out of the room.

"Hara-Riku-san! Do you…" he was about to ask her if she needed help getting there but she left before he had a chance to. So instead, he looked back at his painting and smiled.

(Next Scene)

When the bell rung, Risa jolts up from her slumber and rubs her eyes. She still couldn't believe she fell asleep, hopefully she wasn't snoring. She looked at her program and saw that her next class was Japanese. She, then, hurries out of the room.

To her surprise, her Japanese class was right next to her English one. She went inside the room and told the teacher she was new.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Stand here for a second, wait till the classroom is filled and then I'll assign you a seat," the male teacher said. He was an older man, around 40-50 years of age. He didn't look too kind either.

Risa obeyed and stood aside. She watched the students get into the room. When most of the students arrived, the teacher told Risa to sit in the back.

Class begun right away. This class was no better than the English class she had previously. The only difference was the teacher kept an eye on everyone in the class. If she were to fall asleep, he'd yell. He did that to someone already.

Ten minutes into the period, the teacher scolded at, at least 3 people for falling asleep in his class. Nobody tried that after he yelled.

"Okay, start writing the 1000 words essay. I want it at the end of the period," he told the class. Everyone started to write right away, Risa included.

No one dared to talk to any other person. In this school, this Japanese teacher was the most feared among the students and Risa sure wasn't lucky to be in the class.

(Next Scene)

Riku wasn't exactly having the time of her life either. The history teacher managed to have them work in groups. Since the teacher was confident in her students (in catching Riku's attention), she had her top 4 best students in Riku's group.

"Ahem, so are you guys getting anything so far yet? Are you learning anything from them?" Takamachi sensei asked. She was currently checking up on her group.

"Oh…sure…but it feels like they're asking more questions than answering the questions on the sheet," Riku told her.

"Well, then why not teach them if you're not learning anything from them? You can be really helpful if you do," Takamachi continued. She smiled at her and flashed a serious look at the guys before returning to her desk.

(Next Scene) – (Let's skip subjects, shall we?)

Seventh period came soon, Riku was already tired, her hand at least. She kept taking notes on everything. She could only hope her sister was also doing that. When she entered math class, she was not too happy seeing that Dark was also in that class.

"I see we have the same class this period," Dark smirks. Since they were both early the class room was pretty empty. The teacher was there though. Not that he mind, he was busy with something else.

Riku ignored him and went to talk to the teacher instead. After the math teacher told her where to sit, she went to her seat. It was in the first row (near the window) and third seat.

Dark sat behind her. She noticed that and turned around, "Don't tell me you sit behind me."

"Yeah I do"-smiles-"Hey, where did Daisuke and you go before? I was looking for you guys!" Dark said. The classroom was beginning to fill up.

"You weren't suppose to. I don't want to talk to a cheater like you," Riku stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to face the blackboard.

"I'm not going to cheat! I already gave the teacher back the answer key, that's why I was late to history class. We're supposed to have a science test today," he explained. Actually, he knew he didn't have to take the science test today though because he was going to audition for the main character role for performance class. Tsuioka sensei would let him go anyway. He wasn't lying about being late for history class though. He really did go return the answer key to the science teacher, only he did it secretly and not give it to him directly.

"Good," came her reply. She took out her notebook and got ready for the lesson. She also took notes on the room. The walls had almost nothing on them except some math posters.

While she was doing that, Dark was just staring at her. She really was different from all the girls he's ever met. He met her sister in history class already and she seems nice. It's just that Risa was so similar to all the other girls he met before. Risa was also very different from Riku.

(Next Scene)

Risa was now in band class, glaring at Satoshi. She just couldn't believe that fact that he was also in this class with her. If she has another class with him, she'd explode.

"Harada, since you're new to the class, you must pick an instrument you want to play. We are going to play many songs for the Winter Concert. I still need to talk to Miss Love about it though. So just pick an instrument. Oh, that reminds me, this is your first time?" the band teacher asked. He was a young man, probably in his mid 20s.

"Yeah, this is my first time…is there an easier instrument to play? Umm…you know, playing instruments was never really my thing and plus…I don't think I'll make it in the concert since I don't know how to play at all," Risa told him. She was clearly trying to make the teacher not care if she plays or not.

"No problem, Hiwatari can teach you. He's good with every instrument," the teacher said happily. He, then, calls Satoshi over.

Satoshi walks over but doesn't say anything. Risa frowned.

"Hiwatari, this is Harada, Harada, this is Hiwatari. You two will be working together from now on until the day of the concert which is about a month from now"-to Satoshi-"Hiwatari, you know the songs right?"

Satoshi nods sadly.

(Next Scene)

When the day was finally over, the Harada twins unite in their room. Risa fell on her bed and laid there for a long time. She was just too tired to talk. No one said learning to play an instrument was easy.

Riku was just sitting on her chair writing the last notes for the day to report to the A.G.H.S. When she finished, she said, "Risa? How was your day?"

"Not good…but I did meet Dark though! Let's see…I remember seeing his program card, we have basketball, Japanese and history together! He wasn't here today in Japanese class though, probably skipped that class. The teacher is really mean, you know!" Risa said as she got up from her bed and took a seat, on a chair, near Riku so they could talk.

"Really? So now he's a cheater and a cutter. That's perfect. How can you like someone like that?" Riku questioned shaking her head sadly.

"Easily! I like guys like him…he's _way_ better than Hiwatari-kun anyway. Can you believe he's actually in 4 of my classes! Who knows if he's in my gym class too, I can't believe my luck. I end the day with him, and you know what's the worst part? His room is across from ours! So guess what? I'll have to wake up everyday to see him!

"But then, there's still a good part to all this, Dark's our roommate, do you know that? He'll brighten my day anytime! Ooh, and do you know that Dark and Krad are enemies? They go _way _back…" Risa continues to tell Riku everything she knows about Dark.

While she was doing that, Riku's mind wonders back to the painting she saw earlier. _I wonder who painted it…_

(Next Scene)

The teachers of the A.B.H.S. gathered together in their meeting room to discuss who should play the main role of the play for the Winter Concert. The auditioning was over so that's why they were here.

"Hmm…which one of the guys should get the role?" asked Principal Sakamoto. She scanned the list of names on the sheet of paper Miss Love gave her.

"Eh…everyone is good! Their acting skills are really high. But I think Dark takes the cake. His acting was beyond splendid. He not only has the looks but he could also act," the history teacher, Jaori said.

"Yeah, I agree. My vote's on him," added the English teacher. The female teachers, then, look at the male teachers.

They just shrugged and nods.

Then everyone looks at Miss Love. She just smiles and said, "My vote was always on him. He's my best student."

"Alright! Then it's settled Dark will play the leading male role for the concert. I'm sure he'll charm Riku and she'll stop taking those horrible notes on this school! I don't really see Risa as a problem. She seems really nice. But, nevertheless, if she will be a problem, we can always have Krad or Satoshi after her," Rikku said happily.

"I am _way_ ahead of you," the young band teacher said as he crossed his arms.

**Author's Note**: Soo…what do you guys think of this chapter? Hope you like it! The next chapter, more things will happen. I just had to go through the girls' schedules so you guys can see what they have and how they dislike or like the classes. So the next chapter will be better!


	3. Just Their Luck

**Author's Notes**: …(insert disclaimer)…

Let's see what I have to say here…nothing except thanks for the reviews again! Without further ado, let chapter 3 begin!

**Relationships Mixed Up**

"Okay, it's done!" Riku announced. She has just finished writing the bathroom schedule for the people of room 307/8. She took a piece of tape and pasted it on the bathroom door.

The other three looked at the schedule after she moved back from it.

_Bath Times  
_5:00-6:00 – Daisuke  
7:00-8:00 – Dark  
8:00-9:00 – Risa  
9:00-10:00 – Riku

"Hey! That's not fair, 7:00-8:00 bath time for me? I don't usually take a bath that early," Dark frowned.

Risa crossed her arms, "Yeah, Riku, how come you get to bathe last? I want to bathe that time!"

"Fine! Alright, those are the times, which time would you like, just no same times," Riku gave in. She took her pen out and crossed out Risa's name. "What time would you like to take it then?"

"I would like your time!" came her twin's reply happily.

"Fine," Riku mumbled as she erased her name and puts Risa's on. "And you?" Riku asked Dark.

"The second last," came his reply.

Riku crossed out his name and puts it next to the time he wanted. "Alright, Niwa-kun? What about you? Do you want to change too?" She looked at him.

"No, it's okay. I can take an early bath," he said with a smile on.

That made Riku blush, "Oh…alright." She wrote her name second. "Ahem, so it's settled! This is the schedule we'll follow from now on. If you're late and your turn is skipped, then wait until the last person takes her or his bath before you."

They all agreed, "Alright, it's 7:00 now so Niwa-kun gets to use the bathroom first," Riku said as she goes back into her room.

Daisuke goes into his room to get his things. That left Risa and Dark in the main room.

Just when Risa was about to say something, there was a knock on the door. Risa gave him a weak smile and opened the door. Principal Rikku Sakamoto stood in front of her with a smile on. She was also holding 1 bag on each hand.

"Hello, Risa! Can I come in?" the principal asked happily. Risa shrugged and lets her in.

Rikku noticed Dark in the main room and smirks, "Was I interrupting anything?" She smiles some more before entering room 307. She got in because the door was opened; of course she knocked first though.

_Sadly, yes! _"Of course not, Principal Sakamoto," Risa replied. She followed the principal into the room leaving Dark outside by himself.

He decided to eavesdrop anyway since their door was opened.

(Inside the room)

"Huh? Oh, Principal Sakamoto! Hi, umm..good...night? I mean…good evening I think…" Riku was unsure what she should say. It was late and it's considered night but it wasn't polite to say that to someone just as they come in the room.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, the school prepared uniforms for the two of you! We've decided that since you're going to stay here, might as well wear our uniform. This uniform shows the respect we have towards you girls. So, just wear it tomorrow," Principal Sakamoto told them. She handed them each a bag.

They both looked into their bags and took out whatever was inside. There were actually two uniforms for both of them. Their school uniform was the same but the gym uniform was different.

Risa got a blue jersey and matching pants with the school's name on it while Riku got a white shirt (with the school name on the left side, written in tiny letters) and blue short shorts.

The school uniform was similar to their own school's one except instead of the color red, it was the color blue. Also, the school's name was written on it.

"I hope to see you all tomorrow morning in the breakfast room or you can bring your breakfast here and eat it. We hope you will enjoy your stays here," Sakamoto said happily, "And good night." She exits the room and closes the door behind herself.

Dark watched as the principal left the main room. She didn't notice him because he was hiding near a cabinet near the Harada's room. He could still remember the talk they had before the Harada twins came to the school. The principal, specifically, asked him to charm the twins and stop them from writing bad things about the school but…

Then he felt a hand on his shoulders, he quickly turned around. "Dark? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're trying to do something perverted again," Daisuke said while shaking his head. He has just finished taking his bath.

"What? Oh, no, of course not. I was just doing something else," Dark answered. With that, he went back to his room. Daisuke just shrugged and knocked on the girls' room door.

(Next Morning)

RING RING RING!

Riku awoke as soon as the alarm went on while her sister was still sleeping. The alarm kept ringing so after a few more rings, Risa makes it stop by pressing a button and then goes back to sleep.

By the time Risa finally woke up (which was 10 minutes later), Riku was done changing already. She headed to the bathroom just to see Daisuke already done using it.

"Good morning to you too, Niwa-kun," she greets back and enters the bathroom. She did her morning rituals and then opens the door to get out of the room. She ended up looking at Dark since he was right in front of the door.

"You could've stood somewhere else, pervert," she comments and then goes back to her room. Dark just stood there staring after her until Daisuke interrupts him.

"You really are a pervert," Daisuke said and then pushed him in the bathroom. He closed the door and then sighed.

(Back to the Harada's)

"Risa, if you're awake, get dressed. We have to go to the breakfast room now. You want breakfast don't you?" Riku asked as she glares at Risa.

Risa was awake but she didn't get out of bed yet. "Oh…sure, sure…I'll get up as soon as the bathroom is free. Is it free?" she asked back.

"No, Dark's in there."

"Okay, I'll wait. Hey…can you get breakfast first? I want to rest for a little more. I have to admit, this bed is really comfy. It's better than the one in the A.G.H.S. anyway," Risa admits.

Riku's eyes went wide, "Don't say that, Risa! We're supposed to say the _bad _things about the school, not the good! We represent the A.G.H.S. _not _this school. Don't forget that!" She looked at Risa madly.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, fine. Is Dark out of the bathroom yet?"

(Next Scene)

Daisuke, Dark and Riku went to the breakfast room earlier than Risa since she wanted to rest in her bed more. Classes don't begin until 7:58 anyway. The time now is 7:15. She was still early.

She finished what she had to do and opened the door of the main room just to see Satoshi doing the same thing on the opposite side of her.

She rolled her eyes, "You know, another reason why I woke up late was because I didn't want to see you in the morning. I guess dreams don't come true."

He didn't say anything. His eyes were barely even opened.

"Fine, don't talk to me, I don't want to talk to you either," Risa said as she locked the door of her room. She turned around to go to the breakfast room but instead she was slammed down to the floor by Satoshi because he fell.

Still, his eyes were barely opened and their faces were only inchesapart since Risa managed to hold up his shoulders. Her face was red from embarrassment and anger.

"Ooh…what do you think you're doing! Get off me, Hiwatari-kun!" Risa screamed. With her full power, she pushed and he landed on the floor next to her instead of on top now.

She glared at Satoshi, who was still, half asleep. He still has no clue what happened so he just glazes at the ceiling since he's lying down with his face to the ceiling.

When she realized Satoshi was not acting normal, her anger went away and worry washed over her. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Low blood pressure. Happens every morning," came a different voice. She looked up just to see Krad looking down at her and Satoshi. He just came out of room 309/310.

"Eh? Krad! Err…then why is he not in his room? Aren't you going to carry him in?" Risa asked. She tried to lift Satoshi up but he was way too heavy so she gave up.

"Hmmm…I usually don't but since you asked, sure, why not?" Krad shrugged and helped his roommate get back into the room. Risa followed them in.

As Krad puts Satoshi back to bed, Risa asked, "Why is he up then? Shouldn't he stay in bed if he has low blood pressure for awhile? Like half an hour later?"

"He usually does but I have no clue why he didn't do it today," Krad replied.

(In the breakfast room)

_Just where is Risa? What's taking her so long to come here? _Questions like that kept popping up in Riku's mind. She sat with Dark and Daisuke in the breakfast table.

"Riku-san, are you okay?" Daisuke questions later. He noticed Riku spacing out.

"Eh…I'm just wondering what is taking Risa so long, that's all. I thought she's supposed to be here early seeing that Dark have the same class as her first period," Riku explained.

(First Period: Basketball)

Risa still couldn't believe the fact that she had basketball as a gym class. Sure she was lucky to see Dark but still…basketball was something she doesn't play nor does she know how to play.

She finished changing in the bathroom (since she doesn't change with the guys) and then went back to the gym.

When she entered the huge gym, the boys were already changed. She walked to the basketball teacher and asked him what she would be going that day.

Although the guys look really good with jerseys, she doesn't. She hated the jersey like crazy. It not only looked bad on her but it's not girly at all! Principal Sakamoto should've at least made her something more fashionable.

"Uh…let's see what I should do about you…okay, why don't you join Dark's team? Yeah, that seems like a wise choice. Do you want to play today? You know, you can watch today and play tomorrow, how's that? Since you're still new to everything, I'll let you sit out today," the teacher suggested. He has just finished doing some random paper work.

"Oh, that's wonderful, thank you, sensei! Where can I sit?" Risa asked happily. She sure was glad that she didn't have to play on the first day.

"Just find a bench and sit," came his reply.

Risa thanked him and quickly goes to find a bench. She watched the boys talk and play basketball. Class didn't start yet so they were just having random fun.

She watched Dark shoot the basketball into the loop many times, never missing. She also saw Krad doing the same thing. Every time they look at each other, it's a glare.

She looked at Satoshi. He also scored many times but he was always alone and he did everything alone. He didn't seem to get along with the rest of the guys, not that he even tried to be nice or anything.

_How sad…_

(Third Period: Performance Class)

"Alrighty class! I've gathered all the news you need for the play. Okay, first off, it's called _A Special Wish on Christmas Eve_. Yes, this year, we'll be doing a romantic play instead of our regular boring ones with all guys, hehe. We will be entering a special contest as well. We'll win for sure," Miss Love announced. She started to pass out the roles of the characters to each of the students in her class.

Riku frowned when she looked at her paper; she also knew Dark was going to be the leading male which made her even sadder.

She flipped through the script and frowned more, there was just too much to remember! There were pages and pages of writing. To add acting to that would only make things worst for her.

"Miss Love…I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to memorize all this," Riku told her.

"Oh, Harada-san, you'll have to. We'll have to win this contest. We won't go against the A.G.H.S. this time though because they never participate in these events so don't worry. One more thing, you must stay after classes with me for the singing and dancing parts of the play starting today," Miss Love said with a nod. She continued to pass out the papers.

"WHAT? But that's not fair…I don't even want to be in this. You can't make me," Riku knew she was being stubborn but it really wasn't fair. She just entered the school and was then forced into joining this horrible class.

At this Miss Love cocks an eye brow, "Really? You do know that the teachers of this school will be giving you the grades this year right? If you fail this class, it'll be on your permanent record, you know, the record that follows you all through college and etc. Plus, I hope you remember that performance is what this school is specialized for, right?"

Riku stayed silent. She really didn't want a bad record though; she wanted to have a good career so she could make money for her family.

She sighed and looked at Dark. He beamed at her and her frown got deeper. _This is going to be a loooong year in school._

"Fine, you win, I'll stay after classes for the lessons," she agreed.

Miss Love smiled and then walked back on stage. She made an announcement later and said that they should practice their roles soon because they only had about 2 and a half months before the play. The contest (which is the day they will be performing, so basically, the play is for the contest. They will do the play twice though once for the Winter Concert and the other for the contest) will be on December 23.

"Practice will start tomorrow. Just try to memorize the lines for tomorrow. For the designers and backstage workers, just relax until further notice, okay?" the performance teacher instructs. Everyone agrees. They still had about 10 minutes left of the period though.

Riku decided to look through the script since she had time anyway. In the middle of her looking, Dark took a seat next to her.

"Hey," he greets.

She ignores him completely and continues to look through her script.

"So…are you going to lunch later?" he continued to ask.

She didn't even to bother to reply because the bell rings. When the bell rang, she walked quickly out of the auditorium. Since she was so fast and people were blocking his way out, he couldn't follow her.

(Period Four: English Class)

She didn't like this class, not at all. Risa didn't want to fall asleep again. She was currently in her assigned seat for English class. She sat there quietly but the teacher didn't begin the class yet.

Her eyes wandered to the guy next to her. Satoshi was _still _doing something. What he was doing was beyond her. No matter how hard she tried to take a peek at what he was doing, it didn't work.

When she finally decided to give up, the teacher began to talk.

"I hope you've all heard about the exciting Winter Concert for the year? Well, today we willbe doing a special project on it! Well not exactly, but somewhat like that. This project will be 75 percent of your grade for the first marking period. So I just hope you all will do it correctly and nicely.

"Now…I'm guessing you guys are all wondering what kind of project this is? Okay, you guys will have to work in pairs for this though. The project is to write a story about Christmas…in English of course. The story can be about anything but make sure there is a moral to it or just some sort of meaning to it. This is will be due the day before the concert,December 22. Any questions?" the English teacher asked her class.

Risa just stared at her, her eyes wide. _In English! I can barely write any. English is my worst subject…oh no…_What was she going to do?

Then a student from the back of the classroom raised his hand. The teacher nodded his way so he asked, "Do we get to choose our partners or will you assign it?"

"Good question…umm…let me see…"-looks around the room-"It seems like everyone is here today and there is an even number of people here so that's good. I guess you should just work with the person next to you since you can work a little in class tomorrow and maybe every Friday. I don't want people changing seats," she answered. With that, she wrote any other additional information the class needed for the project on the board.

Risa turned to look at Satoshi again since he will be her partner. She was about to say something but he said something first.

"Leave everything to me; you can just do other things. I can do this myself. I don't need your help," he said calmly. By now, his project was gone. He probably put it away.

"What…? Are you serious?" came her question. She felt mad right away. How could he say that? Just because she wasn't that good with English, that doesn't mean he should tell her to back off so he could ace the project himself.

"You heard me," he said.

(Period Four: Lunch)

After speaking to the principal about performance class and after her long explanations of how come she was placed in that class, Principal Sakamoto rejected her proposal and said she couldn't get out of that class.

Riku sighed and was now making her way to lunch. This was just her luck. She walked down the hallways of the A.B.H.S. Since she was looking through her script madly again, she didn't know if anything was in front of her.

Unluckily, she bumped into someone. Riku fell but the guy didn't.

"Ouch!" she said angrily. Since she held on to her script tightly, it didn't fall out of her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was heading, are you okay?" asked the guy who she bumped into. He held out his hand for her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she replied and got up with the help of him.

"Oh! You're one of the Harada twins, right? I'm Ukawa, I'm the school student body president of A.B.H.S. Nice to meet you," he said with a smile on.

"I'm Harada Riku, nice to meet you too…hmm…you're the student president of this school, huh? Think you can tell me about the school?"

"Sure…"

(Next Scene)

Daisuke frowned. Riku wasn't at lunch, where could she be? He decided to go to the art room and do some art or just clean up the place a bit.

Just then he heard a scream.

(Next Scene)

Dark was also trying to find where the scream came from. He was sure it was a girl and it sounded like…

"Riku!" he exclaimed. He was sure she was behind this door but it was locked. It was no challenge for him at all though so he opened it with ease.

"Riku-san!" Daisuke also showed up. Since there were 2 doors to that one room she was in, Dark opened one while Daisuke opened the other.

Ukawa was trying to get a kiss from her, it was that obvious but as soon as the guys screamed her name, that distracted Ukawa and so Riku just kicked him in the shin and he fell. Sure he was hard to fight back before but not when he loses his concentration.

So, of course, Riku reported Ukawa to the principal and he got into huge trouble. Principal Sakamoto was not one bit happy about hearing what the student president did to the guest from the A.G.H.S.

Riku thanked Daisuke and Dark later as well for coming to her rescue even though they didn't get to do anything. It was hard for her to thank Dark though because somehow she still didn't really like him yet.

**Author's Notes**: Hmm…actually, this chapter is supposed to be longer but then I was thinking, do you guys _like _reading long chapters? That's why I stopped here. Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster than this one.

Oh and since I want to make this chapter just a little bit longer, I'll thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter separately.

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: I'm so sorry this chapter took longer than the last one. I hope you liked this one. Don't worry; there will be more DaisukeRiku moments soon!

lil-saturn-goddess: Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!

Sammi-chan71914: This chapter wasn't really that funny either. I was supposed to fit the funny part here but didn't get to since it was getting awfully long. Hope you like this chapter anyway.

TM fanz: Thanks for liking it! Hope you liked this chapter too.

everwhite: Thanks for liking my plot! I love your S/R stories! Thanks for the review too!

surfacing glow: Eeeks, the teachers didn't get to have a meeting this chapter because it was getting too long so I think I'll have it in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!

RikuDarkDaisuke13: Never! I would _never _have Krad and Risa fall for each other, nooo! S/R all the way! Don't worry, Krad has a reason for what he's doing. I hope you like this chapter!

Opinionated1: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too.

ImaViet: Umm...please don't kick me? I updated! Thanks for liking my fan fiction, I'll keep writing, don't worry! Thank you so much!


	4. And It Continues

**Author's Notes**: (insert disclaimer) I don't feel like writing it.

To start things off, I wasn't too pleased with my last chapter. It was too short. I knew I should've written it longer. It was because I was writing it at 12:00 something. I had a little more stuff to add to the story but since it was too late, I didn't feel like writing, I felt like sleeping. LOL anyway, here's chapter 3.

Thanks for the reviews too! Oh and I think I can write a chapter every week so it'll probably be in every Friday, Saturday or Sunday.

**Relationships Mixed Up**

Band was her worst class, gym second. She hated band, so why exactly was she placed in such a horrible class and with Satoshi too! She hated it so much.

"Ah…Harada, how are you doing with the clarinet?" the band teacher questions. He was walking around the classroom checking up on people who were unprepared for class.

"Uh…good…but still…sensei, I'm really not too sure about playing in the Winter Concert. I mean, I don't even know anything about playing instruments _and _I'm not even sure if I'm _holding _this recorder…"

"Clarinet."

"Clarinet…the right way!" Risa explained. She was really holding it wrong so the teacher had to fix her position as well.

"Hmmm…you know what? You're right! Why don't you stay after school for more lessons from Hiwatari or me then? That should put you on track," the teacher said with a smile on.

Seeing his smile, her smile turned upside down, "It's okay, sensei, I'll just try to practice everyday and hopefully be as good as you one day…." Of course she was not serious.

"Good, good, now…just where exactly is Hiwatari anyway? He was supposed to be teaching you right now," the teacher noticed. He looked around the room.

Just as he said his name, Satoshi comes to him and apologizes about being late to class.

"Alright, it's okay, just get ready so you can teach Harada here," the band teacher said and then walks off to see the other players.

Satoshi glanced at Risa and took a seat next to her. She made a face and looked away.

"You're holding it wrong again," he comments.

"Shut up."

(After Classes)

"Too high."

"Laaaa…"

"Too low."

"Laaaa…."

"I _said _too high!" Miss Love shook her head sadly as Riku tried to improve her singing again. They were currently in the auditorium; Miss Love was seated in the first row, center seat while Riku was on stage.

"You told me I sang it too low so I sang higher, isn't that right!" Riku yelled back. She was so mad because they spend hours trying to get "the right sound" out of her. Each time Miss Love would say "Too high" and so she'd try again just to hear her say "Too low".

"Yeah but it's too low, come on, try again!" Miss Love claps.

(Up the balcony)

Since Dark and Daisuke had nothing better to do, they've decided to check up on Riku. Of course, she didn't know they were there, because if she did, she'd die of embarrassment.

"Wow, Miss Love sure looks like she's enjoying this," Daisuke noted. He couldn't help but chuckle when Riku sang things wrong or when the teacher told her it was too high or too low.

Dark was too deep in thought to reply to him.

After awhile, he spoke, "Daisuke, let's make a bet."

That caught Daisuke's attention, "A bet?"

(A.G.H.S.)

"Ah! So I hear, but they join that contest every year. It doesn't matter. We're no good with performance anyway. We're specialized for the major subjects not those…_lower and more unimportant _subjects like _performance_," Principal Ima said with a shrug. She was currently in her office with Ritsuko telling her about the contest.

"Yes but I think we should join anyway because we might be able to win the A.B.H.S. in the one thing they are best at, what do you think? It'll work. I'm sure if we put together a good play with a decent plot, we'll win, principal! Give this school a chance to earn victory!" Ritsuko said. She looked at Ima with a determined look on her face.

The principal of the A.G.H.S. sighed and nodded, "Alright, if you're so confident in winning, Ritsuko, do you happen to know another school that is going to join other than the A.B.H.S.?"

"I've heard that the P.H.S. is also joining," Ritsuko answered.

"The P.H.S.? That school is so bad it's not even funny. I guess the only school that is a competition is the A.B.H.S.," Ima said while shaking her head.

"You know, you should never underestimate the students in the P.H.S. or the school itself," Ritsuko said and then walked out of the room.

That left Principal Ima looking after her confused.

(Next Scene)

"Is it me or is this school so much worst than the A.G.H.S.?" Riku asked Risa. She grabbed her water bottle and started to drink from it quickly.

Risa was already in bed because she was too tired, and so she says. "It would've been so much better if it weren't for the horrible classes I have," she answered. "And why are you drinking so much water?"

"Because the crazy performance teacher kept telling me to sing something and she kept telling me I was too high or too low, now my throat hurts a little," Riku explained. She drank some more water.

"Why do I get this feeling you'll need to use the bathroom soon?" Risa said while shaking her head sadly at her older twin sister.

After that comment from Risa, Riku excused herself to use the bathroom. Risa only giggled as Riku left the room for the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, Riku washed her hands and sighed. Why was she stuck with this job?

As she opened the door to go outside, she sees Dark again. "You know, if you keep standing outside the bathroom door like this, I'll tell the principal on you, stupid pervert," she glared at him and pushed him out of her way.

What she didn't realize was that he was holding something behind his back.

"Riku, will you go out with me?" Dark asked as he took the flowers from behind him and hands them to her. They were roses.

Riku cocked an eye brow, "What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at the flowers that were in her arms. Sure they were pretty but what is he trying to say? She knew he wasn't serious about going out with her because they don't even know each other yet!

"Like I said, since you're hot and I'm hot too, I think we should go out," he said proudly. _Ha! Isn't that good enough of a reason for you to go out with me? Haha, I'm just too good now for the second step…_

He was about to advance towards her but she only threw the flowers back at him. "If that was to impress me, it's only making me hate you more. Don't you have anything better to do? Like homework?" she asked madly. After saying that, she went back to her room and slammed the door before he could say or do more.

"Damn! I was so close!" Dark mumbled and turned around to go back to his room just to see Daisuke laughing at him.

"That was not funny; I'd like to see you try! Hmph, my next attempt will work for sure and then we'll see who's laughing!" Dark yelled but that still didn't stop his roommate from laughing.

(Dinner Time)

"It's dinner time! Finally, let's go to the dinner, I'm starving!" Risa exclaimed. She jumped up from bed and hopped next to Riku. Risa didn't do her homework for 3 hours because she was in bed; she kept telling Riku the bed was really comfortable.

Riku, on the other hand, was doing her homework and was almost done. "Huh? Oh…uh…why don't you go ahead first? I want to finish this science homework then I'll come down, alright?" Riku was still writing.

Risa shrugged, "Fine, I'll wait for you downstairs." Riku nodded and so Risa leaves the room just to see Dark standing outside their room.

"Oh, hey, Dark! I didn't know you were here…are you going to dinner now? Want to go down together? Riku said she wanted to finish her homework first," Risa told him. She beamed at him hoping he'd go with her.

"Uh…I can't yet…why don't you go first? I'll be down in a bit," Dark answered. Risa frowned and then walked off.

When Risa entered the dinner room and got her dinner ready in a plate. She found a table and sat down. She started to eat by herself. She also looked around the room to see if she knew anyone there. Then her eyes landed on Satoshi.

He was writing something while eating. She frowned, must be that stupid project he was doing in English class.

So after she finished her dinner, she decided, just out of curiosity, to see he was doing. Riku, Dark and Daisuke still weren't down yet so why not?

His table was not really far from hers so she had to walk only a short amount of distance. Since his back was facing her, she peeked over Satoshi's shoulder and looked. To her surprise, it wasn't that special project he was doing in English class but the English project they were supposed to work on together!

"Exactly, what is the title of this super boring story?" Risa asked out loud. She did read some part of what he wrote but it was about technology and inventions. To her, that was just plain boring. A story about technology and inventions on Christmas? Who in their right mind would read something like that?

By hearing her voice, he sighed sadly and asked God in his mind why she had to be here and disturb him.

She took a seat next to him and grabbed the papers from him and scanned it through. After a couple of glances and readings, she finally said, "This is the worst Christmas story written in the history of stories!"

Satoshi grabbed the papers back from her and continued writing. He didn't say anything.

"If you really want to fail that badly, fine but if you want to pass, you should rewrite that story or I'll do it…or we can both work things out," Risa crossed her arms and looked at him for an answer.

"None of the above," he said later on and continued to write.

"What! Fine! I'll do it by myself too!" Risa screamed and walked away back to her room so she could do her project.

(The Next Day: In Performance Class)

Riku quickly looked through her script. She totally forgot to memorize the first part of the play! She was busy doing her other homework yesterday, not to mention taking notes.

"Did you get to finish memorizing the lines yet, Riku? You forgot yesterday, huh?" Dark said from behind her. Since she didn't let him sit next to her, he sat behind her.

"Shut it, I'm almost done," Riku said madly. She tried to memorize the last few lines in the first scene.

Dark shrugged as Miss Love came into the auditorium in a hurry. She quickly got ready for the class and then got on stage.

"Okay, students, let the rehearsal begin. We must not waste any time. I've got news from the principal about the contest this morning. There will be more schools than last year that will be joining this contest. I know you all will not fail me, seeing how well we did last year but still…anyways, let's get things started! First scene, Harada-san, get on stage!" Miss Love called from the stage.

At once, all the boys looked at Riku. She blushed with embarrassment. Why was all the attention always on her? Miss Love always does this.

Riku, reluctantly, got on stage with her script. Miss Love noticed that, "You do remember the lines right?"

"Yeah…but if I have the script with me, it'll be better. Don't worry; I'll say it the way you want it to be said. I won't read it, I'll say it," Riku assured her.

Miss Love, then, nods in approval, and got off stage. She told Riku to begin.

Riku looked at her script for a second and then said, "What a nice day today is! The birds…"-looks at her scipt-"Oh! The birds are singing and the clouds…wait, no, wait. That's the narrator's part! Oops…I'm sorry," She looked at the teacher and said sorry for her mistake again.

"Uh-huh…alright, continue, just start from your lines then. From the part where it said 'Why can't I find my true love', start there," Miss Love instructed from the bottom.

"Alright, I'll try that again….Why can't I find my true love! I've been waiting…" Riku was cut short.

"I thought you said you'd say it with the mood! You're supposed to sound sad and confused, not tired and unhappy! Come on, try it again!" the teacher scolded.

This really was going to be a long 2 and a half months. Now Dark was waiting patiently for his turn but he doesn't show up until after the 3rd scene and if Riku doesn't work faster, they'll never get to the best part. The part that will win her heart for sure.

(The horrible English Class)

Since the students were told by the teacher to work in pairs for the project they were all working with their partners…except for Satoshi and Risa. They were both writing the story but not together.

The English teacher walked over to them with a huge smile on her face, "Hello children, how are you doing? Tell me a little about the story so far." She looked at what Risa was writing.

"It's about a girl who lost her dog and then it was found by the guy. You see, in the beginning, the girl has a crush on the guy and the guy likes the girl too but they were both too shy to tell each other how they felt about one another. The dog bought the couple together in the end. And so they lived happily ever after," Risa summarized.

"That is the worst story I've ever heard," Satoshi comments and then goes back to his story.

"I _love _that idea, Risa! I'm so tired of all the boys' stories, they all have the same plot but yours is so much better. I like it a lot, actually. Can I see what you have so far?" she asked happily.

Risa didn't give it to her though, "But there's a little problem, sensei…I didn't get to write it in English yet. I'm planning to write it in Japanese first and have it translated in English later." In her mind, she added "By Riku, of course."

"Oh, no need for that, Risa! Satoshi's good with English, since you're both partners, he'll help you translate as well. I mean, you're partners for a reason, right? Good job, keep it up," with that the English teacher walked away.

Risa couldn't help but smirk at Satoshi, "You heard the teacher, help me translate! We're using _my _story."

That made Satoshi grin back at her, "She didn't even get to read _my _story yet, what makes you think she'll like yours more?"

(Lunch Time in the Library!)

Since Riku had to finish this huge project for Japanese class for tomorrow, she had to do some research. That's how she ended up in the library. She was currently looking for books about ancient Japan because the teacher wanted them to do report on it. They were going to start a new book so they had to gather information.

The library was huge and books were everywhere. Not many people were in the library now though. There were even books on the floor, yes, these people were really messy. Riku wrote that down, of course. The shelves were at least 10 feet tall, that's why ladders were also everywhere.

She looked and looked everywhere for a good book but none caught her eye…until she looked up. A huge book about ancient Japan was up there. On top of the highest shelves. _Oh that's perfect…_

She took a nearby ladder and climbed up. When she got hold of the book, another huge book caught her eye. She wanted to get it but it was a little too far away so she tried to stretch her right arm while her left held on to the big book.

_Just a little more…almost here…_She stretched a little more.

"Riku-san! What are you doing up there?" Daisuke yelled from the bottom. That made Riku look down and completely lost her balance. She fell.

Daisuke ran fast enough to catch her but the fall was too big so Daisuke ended up on the floor, sitting up.

Riku's book fell out of her hand when she fell so there's less weight.

After the fall, she quickly got off him, blushing because she was so clumsy and because he saved her.

"I'm so sorry, Niwa-kun! Are you okay? Oh I'm so clumsy!" Riku apologized. She was hoping he was okay. She was not exactly light.

"Yeah…I'm fine, are you hurt?" he asked back. Since the big book was near him, he took it and handed it back to her.

"Thank you…but you shouldn't have saved me from the fall," Riku said as they both got up from the floor.

"I wouldn't want to see you get hurt," he smiled and climbed up the ladder. When he got the book that Riku wanted before, he got back down and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much, Niwa-kun! You're the best!" Riku thanked him again and smiled. Seeing that smile, he blushed and said it was not a problem.

(Band…)

Before the band teacher could say anything, Risa spoke, "Yeah, yeah, Hiwatari-kun'll teach me, got it. Bye, sensei." The teacher smiled and then walked away.

"Tell me why you even chose this instrument? The clarinet is not exactly the easiest instrument to play with, you know," Satoshi shook his head sadly at her.

"It looked like a recorder," came her simple reply.

"So, let me get this straight, you think the clarinet looks like the recorder? Do you not see the keys on the side? Do you even know how the embouchure looks like? Do you…" he was cut short.

"I don't know anything about the clarinet but I can blow!" Risa yelled. She blew on it hard. The worst of noises came out of that instrument and everyone, including the teacher, looked at her.

"Is it me or does the clarinet sound horrible? It sure looks like the recorder but it sounds way worst," Risa said. She was about to blow again but the teacher stopped her.

"That's not how the clarinet is supposed to sound like, Hiwatari, are you even helping her? Check her embouchure. She's holding the clarinet the wrong way again, do something about it!" the band teacher screamed.

Satoshi nodded and so class continued.

"I don't get it! What did I do wrong? That's how I blew when I played my recorder back in 5th grade…" Risa frowned.

"Your embouchure is wrong, that's why no matter how much air you give it, the sound comes out wrong," he answered.

"What the heck is an embouchure?"

"The way you put your mouth on the mouthpiece."

"It's different from the recorder?"

"What do you think?"

"I hate band class. Why can't you demonstrate?" Risa asked as she handed him her clarinet.

He pushed it back to her, "Because I don't play that instrument. I just know what you need to know in order to play it."

(Math Class)

When Riku entered the math room, she had the surprise of her life.

**Author's Notes**: Hmm…bad ending, no? LOL…Again, I was supposed to add more to this chapter but I am kinda busy so that's all you'll get till the next time I update. You just have to wait a week.

Oh and I want to know what's your **top 2 favorite couples out of DaisukeRiku, DarkRiku and SatoshiRisa**. It'd be nice if you tell me in your review.

Lastly, many of you probably do have a good idea of what the bet was but you might just know _some _parts of it and not all, mwahahaha! The bet won't be revealed till near the end of the story so yeah. Now on with the review replies:

lil-saturn-goddess: Glad you liked that chapter, what do you think of this one?

brianna: I love long chapters too! The teachers are pure evil, lol. Hope you like this chapter and do tell me who your top 2 favorite couples are!

Craze Izumi: Glad you like long chapters, hope you like this one! Hehe.

DivineShana: Eh…I can't tell you yet anything about Krad, you'll find out yourself. Hehe, gotta love the suspense!

Sakura Silvy: Hmm…well I really can't get relationships up so fast until something happens. It's still the beginning but the plot is also making it's way in the story…or has it already begun? LOL…Hope you like this chapter!

TM fanz: Thanks for reviewing! Who's your top 2 favorite couple?

Sammi-chan71914: Is this one funnier? Yup, I love Satoshi and Risa too! Yeah, maybe I should make my chapters longer, lol. Thanks for liking Krad…hmm…for some reason he's not in this chapter…I wonder why…lol.

Kosmic Kitty: Hope you like this chapter! I'll read your story! Thanks for reviewing!

AniMeViEtGrl: Umm…I'm still debating on the guy for Riku. I like both of them so it's really up to you guys. Thanks for the review!

RikuDarkDaisuke: Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to tell me your top 2 favorite couples (DaiRiku, DarkRiku and SatoRisa)!

Black Mistress: Yup! Gotta love S/R! I really like DaisukeRiku too! Hope you like this chapter! Hehe.

ImaViet: lol, I know. Well, who's your 2 top favorite couple? Oh and thanks for the review. I'll update every week. Isn't that great?

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Both of them had a great day, lol. For us, they did. Hehe. Hope you like this chapter! The plot is slowly unfolding so keep reading!


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Notes: **I don't own DN Angel. I wish I was half as good as Sugisaki-san though. Hehe.

Alright, since I have nothing much to say, let chapter 5 begin! Wow...chapter 5 already?

**Relationships Mixed Up**

Balloons and posters were on the wall. Each balloon had a heart on it and it said "Will you go out with me?". The posters also said the same thing. The room was full of decorations and it was like a surprise party.

Students that were already there stood behind Dark. He was in the middle, in front of all the others. He smiled at her as she walked into the room looking as surprised as ever.

"Do you like it? I have it done just for you! So...what do you think? Will you?" Dark asked as he walked closer to her.

Riku continued to look around amazed at what the room looked like. "I...I..." she began.

"Yes? You what?" Dark asked, he was sure he won her this time. No girl in her right mind would not fall for this!

"I'm writing this in my book!"-takes out her book report on the school and begins to write-"Boys like to pay their teachers money so that they don't get work. They like designing the rooms with corny balloons and posters. Cheap ways to impress anyone, I'd say. The people, students and teachers, don't like to work. Bad school..." she mumbled as she wrote those comments.

"What! But...but...you...I...we were..." Dark was too shocked to say anymore than that. Riku calmly goes back to her seat when she wrote that down.

Now, Riku was not exactly dense, she did know what Dark was trying to do but she also knew he was only playing this game with her so she's willing to play along, be dense.

(Outside the classroom)

"See! See what I told you? It wouldn't work. Harada is different from them. I knew this wouldn't work," the math teacher said while shaking his head. Tsuioka and Sakamoto were outside the math room, they heard everything Dark and Riku said in there. In fact, everything was planned out by the principal herself. She sure didn't expect Riku to act this way though.

The principal frowned, "What kind of girl is she! How can she not fall for him? I mean, if I was younger..."

"I don't really want to know what would happen if you were younger, Rikku, I'm serious," Tsuioka cuts in.

"Ooh, you're so harsh, Tsuioka, anyway,"-clears her throat-"back to Riku. Do you have another plan in mind?" Sakamoto questioned.

Tsuioka shook his head sadly at the principal and went inside the classroom. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm the principal here! Gr..." Sakamoto yelled. She made a face when class began.

(Next Scene)

Risa sighed. It was getting late and her sister was still not in their room yet. Riku said she wanted to do some more research in the library. Since the A.B.H.S.'s library was opened 24/7, anyone could access it for late night homework.

"Ooh..Riku...I really need help! I can't think of what to write for the middle part of my story...I mean I know how it'll end and begin but what goes in the middle is beyond me..I'm so stuck and plus the fact that I need a translator..." Risa sighed again sadly. The room was dark but her table light was on.

After 10 minutes of staring at her story, she gave up. Maybe she'll ask Dark or Daisuke if they had a Japanese-English dictionary. She wanted to translate it first since she didn't know what to write yet.

She got out of her room and knocked on room 308.

Silence.

She knocked again, "Dark? Niwa-kun? Anyone there?"

She knocked a few more times and then thought they were probably out. She didn't hear them come in earlier anyway. It was already 11:15. She sighed. She was the only one in the room currently.

She decided to go to the computer room and get online to find the translator. She didn't want to go to sleep just yet anyway. She took her papers and pens and walked there.

There were many things in this school that were different from the A.G.H.S. Such as late-night works. In the A.G.H.S., students were not allowed to work on computers or go to the library after 9:00 but in this school, it's 24/7.

When she arrived at the computer room, she was surprised the light was already opened, that meant someone was already in the room. Maybe she wasn't the only one doing late-night homework.

"Oh...what a surprise..." she said sarcastically when she saw him.

(In the Library)

"Ahh! I can't find the other information; I can't write my essay like this!" Riku yelled to nobody. The library was empty at the moment so that's why she yelled. Of course, to her surprise, it wasn't.

"Ah...Riku-san! I didn't know you were here too," Daisuke said as he walked over to her. Her table was filled with books.

Riku turned to him tiredly, "Niwa-kun...did you finish your Japanese report yet? I can't find anything..." She frowned and flipped through another book.

Daisuke went ahead and took the seat opposite of her. "I finished my first page. I still have two more pages to do then I'll be done," he replied.

"Oh...you're so lucky...can you help me? I really can't find anything..." Riku asked hoping he'd help.

"Of course."

(Back to the Computer room)

"You're such a cheater, going online to get ideas on what to use on your story," Risa comments. She was working on a computer; her's was 4 computers away from his.

"..." he continued to go search for inspirations.

"Actually, I'm half way done with my story. I was just...ahem...stuck on the plot, that's all. But then again, I don't believe I'm the only one who don't know what to write next," Satoshi said, his eyes were still on the screen.

At this, Risa glared at him, "At least sensei said _my _story is better than yours!"

"She didn't read mine yet but she will tomorrow," he answered.

Risa frowned but she was determined to beat him. She continued to translate her story.

(Next Scene)

Principal Sakamoto, Tsuioka sensei, Miss Love and Dark were in the teacher's meeting room. They all sat around the table.

The clock struck twelve but no one spoke.

Finally, after awhile Dark asked, "Can I go to sleep now? I didn't get to take a bath yet, my turn already passed too. It's your fault, principal." He shot a dagger at her.

"Oh, now it's _my _fault Tsuioka and Miss Love won't think up a plan? Who told the plan not to work today? It was supposed to work! And...what turn already passed?" Sakamoto asked. She gave him a questioned look.

Dark frowned, "The schedule for taking a bath, Riku set up the other day, now come on! Hurry, hurry. I need to sleep." He leaned back on his chair looking sleepy and lazy at the same time.

"Ask _them_"-points at the other two teachers-"to think something up. No one's going to sleep until something is thought up!" the principal said calmly.

As if on cue, the other two teachers immediately gave her some ideas. Dark sighed sadly and then muttered, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight..."

(Library)

Daisuke was done with his report already and so he was only helping Riku now. While Daisuke was looking through books, Riku had a book opened and was staring at it. She was trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Riku-san, here, I found it, take a look at this one!" Daisuke said as he handed the book to her with the page opened.

Riku forced her eyes to open and looked at the book. She smiled, "Hey, yeah, that's it."-writes it down-"Ooh, thank you so much, Niwa-kun! Okay, that's great, just one more page to go and then I'll be done." She closed the book as soon as she was done looking at it.

Daisuke nodded and continued to look.

After another hour, they were done. "Arg...finally! Yes! We're done, come on, let's go back. It's already 1:30!" Riku exclaimed. She grabbed her things and hurried out the room with Daisuke behind her.

When they got back to their room, quietly so that they wouldn't disturb the others, Riku told Daisuke to take a bath first since his name was first on the list.

"No, I think you should go first, you look really tired," Daisuke told her. So they spent 5 minutes telling each other to go first, after that, Daisuke won and so Riku got to take her bath first.

As she entered the bathroom and opened the water she couldn't help but smile. He was such a nice guy...always willing to help her no matter what...she blushed and felt her heart skip a beat.

(The Next Morning)

All the students and teachers were sleeping peacefully in school...at least until the announcement went on.

"All teachers, report to the meeting room immediately. Classes will start two hours later today. Again, ALL teachers, please report to the meeting room immediately and classes will start two hours later today," Sakamoto's voice was heard all over the school by the loudspeaker.

"WHAT? Is the principal crazy!" "Why is she waking us up extra early!" "She's really a crazy woman!" complains of the teachers were heard after the announcement.

"Yes! Classes will start two hours later than usual! This rocks!" "I wonder why they're doing this..." "ZzZzZz..." were the comments the students made after the announcement.

In the meeting room, the teachers, especially Miss Love and Tsuioka, were sleepy and tired. Sakamoto, on the other hand, was not in a good mood so she wasn't sleepy or tired.

When everyone was seated, the principal began her speech, "As you all know, the A.G.H.S. will be joining the performance concert this year. We all know that the A.G.H.S. _never _joins contests like these but we ignored it anyway. The news I'm about to tell you all will be very important, it's the fact that someone in this school is giving the A.G.H.S. information about this school."

That caught all the teacher's attentions. They all began to talk at once.

"Let me finish! I never said it was any one of you guys! It's just that I figured it out today because when I went on my computer, I got an email from the A.G.H.S. telling me that they're also going to join the contest coming up on March, the art contest. No one knows about that contest, even you guys weren't told that! I planned that myself!" Sakamoto explained.

"If you told no one, how would they know?" the band teacher asked wisely.

"Uh...well...you don't need to know how! What's important is the fact that someone is telling the A.G.H.S. about our secrets! We've been at war for so long and now this happens. Tell me they are not cheating!" the principal screamed.

"Then we should ask the Harada twins, they're from the A.G.H.S. after all," Miss Love suggested.

(Saturday Morning)

The teachers, all of them, and the Harada twins were in a restaurant talking. Of course, they ordered a room so they got their privacy.

"Uh...don't mind me asking but...why did you choose the restaurant instead of the school, Principal Sakamoto?" Riku asked. Risa nodded in agreement.

"Isn't this far better than the meeting room? We get food here too! Come on, eat up, people!"

Everyone began to eat happily except for the twins; they were still confused as to why they were here in the first place. When the principal finally remembered they were there, she spoke.

"So I'm guessing you two want to know why you're here?"

They both nodded.

(After the meeting)

The girls were in front of the elevator right now waiting for it to come to their stop so they could get in.

"Thank God our names are cleared; I was so scared they'd think it was us! I mean, we're innocent but all evidence seems to be on us but one...anyway! Who do you think really is giving off information?" Risa questioned.

Riku shook her head, "I'm not too sure. But...it could be anyone..."

Risa nodded in agreement. She was about to take something out of her bag when she realized she forgot to bring it! She left it with the teachers by the accident!

"Wait for me downstairs okay? I'll be down real soon!" Risa said and then ran off to find her purse.

Riku shrugged as the door of the elevator opened. She entered it and the door was about to slide shut, just when it was about to close, someone got in one second before it did.

"It's you! What are you doing here!" Riku yelled, she pointed an accusing finger at Dark.

Dark was trying to catch his breath at the moment, who knew Satoshi ran so fast! Just when he was about to say something, the elevator suddenly went into a complete blackout and it also stopped.

(Next Scene)

Satoshi pressed the "down" button as soon as the door closed. _He ran away again! _He pressed it some more times. _Come on, hurry, hurry! _When the second elevator opened, he immediately got in, followed by Risa.

"The world really _is _a small place! How come I see you everywhere!" Risa screamed. The door of the elevator closed and it began to descend to the next floor.

Then all of a sudden, this elevator also went into a blackout and stopped as well.

"What the? Oh my God...what happened!" Risa panicked.

"It seems like we're stuck. We should call for help, maybe…" he was cut short.

Risa was already banging on the doors and yelling "Help us! We're stuck in the elevator! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Satoshi sighed sadly at her and then took out his cell phone; there was signal so he called up the people of the restaurant.

"Hello, the elevator stopped, we need help immediately…" Satoshi was, again, cut short because Risa grabbed the phone from him. She could see it because of the blue light it was giving off.

"HELLO? YES, WE'RE STUCK; GET US OUT OF HERE, NOW! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT UNTIL ANOTHER HALF AN HOUR OR SO? WE WANT OUT **NOW!**" Risa screamed through the phone.

Satoshi took the phone from her again and spoke to the manager, "Another half an hour or so you say? Okay, fine, we'll wait. Oh and just one more question, are all elevators down at the moment? Yes? Ah…alright. Bye." He cuts the phone and sits on the floor.

Risa was still panicking, "What if we die in here? We don't have enough air, not for two people at least! It's all your fault, you're getting all my air! How can you be so calm right now? Can't you tell him to break open the doors!"

"The elevator we're in right now is stuck between the fourth and fifth floor. They can't break the doors," Satoshi replied.

Risa slides down the wall and falls on the floor shocked, "Then…then…we're…"

(One the other elevator)

"…toast! I knew I should've waited for Risa! Now…now I'm stuck here with you of all people! A stealer, cheater, cutter and pervert…oh…this is so bad…" Riku said sadly. Could her day get any worst? They've already called for help and they said everything would be fine in a half an hour or so. In their case, they were stuck on the fifth and sixth floor.

While Riku was mumbling something, Dark was thinking up a plan the whole time. _Okay, if she doesn't like what girls usually are supposed to like then…I suppose we can just…_

"Talk? About what? I don't want to talk to you! Silence would be really nice, thank you very much!" Riku declines his idea.

Dark frowned but tried to get her attention again, "Riku…"

Was it her or was it getting hot in there? She hated him, really she did, and she hated the way he called her by her first name only too but…

"What is there to talk about?" she gave in.

(Next Scene)

"Exactly, what are you doing? Why are you following them?" Daisuke asked. Krad was caught near the restaurant that the Harada twins and teachers were at. They were right near the entrance!

Krad turned to face Daisuke and smirked, "The question is, what are _you _doing here?"

**Next Chapter: **So why were Krad and Daisuke outside the restaurant? Will Satoshi and Risa survive each other? What will Dark and Riku talk about? Flashbacks on what the girls and teachers talked about will also be in the next chapter.

**Author's Notes: **Must go to sleep soon…I'm so tried. Let's do the reviews before I sleep…zZzZz…

RikuDarkDaisuke13: Hmm...I'll think about that coupling…it might work and it might not. I'm not fan of writing or reading DaiRisa stuff but I'll think about it because Satoshi and Risa aren't exactly a couple yet! Hehe.

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Yup, the twins are in so much trouble even in this chapter! Hmm…the bet…lol…you'll find out soon.

Craze Izumi: Whee, I like those couples too! Harharhar, hope you like this chapter!

lil-saturn-goddess: lol, that's my favorite part too! Thanks for the review!

TM fanz: I'm so happy too because you reviewed. Thanks again!

Black Mistress: lol, at least they're feeling something already…not Satoshi and Risa though…they've got a long way to go…or not…hmmm…lol.

Kosmic Kitty: Yay! I managed to finish my story before Sunday…lol. It's 11:50 right now so it's still Saturday. Hmm…I'm not too sure about adding a new girl because Dark disappears after the girl Daisuke likes turns her feelings, remember? Oh well, thanks for the review!

ImaViet (Stephanie the Cookie Monster XD): Yeah! The last episode! I love that last episode, lol. Aww, thanks for checking it everyday, that's so nice of you. I'll try my best to update as fast as I can but once a week at least. I seriously can't wait for Spring vacation but that's at the end of April…hope you also like this chapter.

trapt-tears: Yeah, gotta fix the tense. You'll know in the next chapter if Satoshi was shot down by the English teacher or not. Whee…clarinet…

briana: lol…shounen ai, yeah, it's getting annoying. Thanks for liking my story, I'm so happy!

DivineShana: You have some clue on what Krad's up to yet? Well, you'll find out real soon. Hehe.

abc: Thanks for the voting and review!

Angel Dream Aino: Is it getting more interesting? Harharhar, thanks for the review!

AniMeViEtGrl: Ooh, you're a pro-DaisukeRiku fan! That's so cool.

heka: Ooh, thanks for the review! So happy.


	6. Stuck with Them

**Author's Note: **I don't own DN Angel. LOL...do I have to say that every time?

Glad you all like the story so far, here's chapter 6! Woot!

**Relationships Mixed Up**

"I...I was...taking a walk...and what about you?" Daisuke asked back. He could only hope his voice didn't give away his lie. It was really too bad he was such a horrible liar sometimes.

"How come you don't seem like you're telling the truth? Well, anyway, I'm busy so I'll be going now," Krad said and then walked off.

Daisuke stood where he was for awhile, he was deep in thought. After awhile, he went straight into the restaurant.

(Back in the Elevator with Satoshi and Risa)

Silence.

Risa sighed for the 10th time in 5 minutes.

"Is half an hour up yet?" she asked, weakly to Satoshi. They were both sitting on the floor, opposite of each other.

Satoshi didn't even have to look at his watch to answer this question, "No."

Some more silence.

"Is it time yet?"

"I thought I just said no."

"How much time do we have left?"

"About 20 minutes," he replied.

"That long?" Risa asked quietly. She frowned and wondered where Riku was at the moment. Riku probably wasn't stuck on the elevator like she was anyway.

(So what exactly is Riku up to?)

"Since we're going to talk, why don't I ask you something first, why were you here? Also, why were you out of breath when you came in the elevator?" Riku asked. She was thinking back at what the principal told her and Risa before.

Dark took awhile to answer that question, "That's not really important."

"Yes, it is, tell me," Riku commanded. She glared at him through the dark.

"I was going to use the bathroom and I really needed to use it so I ran," came his fast reply.

"What a lie. If you were to make up something, you should've said something more believable. Who's going to believe you for running up to the 7th floor just to use the bathroom?" Riku pointed out. She shook her head sadly at him.

_Oh...that's right...how can I forget? That was the 7th floor..._ "Uh-huh...you know, when I said 'talk', I didn't mean this kind of talking," Dark told her.

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

Dark sighed, "Okay, fine, I was running away from Satoshi. Happy? Can we talk about something else now?" He leaned against the elevator wall.

"No, why was Hiwatari-kun chasing you?" Riku asked some more. Maybe he really was the one...why else would Hiwatari-kun chase after him?

"Do I even have to tell you that part? What exactly will I get out of it?" Dark asked with a smirk on. "How about a..."

"No! If you come any closer, you're a dead man," Riku warned. _God...why is he always like this? _

(Is Risa having any luck?)

"What..." Risa was cut short.

"About 15 minutes," Satoshi replied.

Risa sighed, "What are you doing?" She looked at him but couldn't really see anything since it was pitch black.

"I'm not doing anything," came his annoyed reply.

"Then why am I hearing sounds?" Risa continued to ask. The "squeak" became louder.

"I don't know because I don't hear anything," Satoshi answered.

"That's just..." Risa didn't get to finish her sentence because she felt something soft against her skin. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at what touched her. She couldn't see it whole since it was dark but...did she just feel it's..._tail_!

"AHHHHHH!" Risa screamed. She jumed up from the ground and ran next to Satoshi.

"What?" Satoshi asked confused. He also stood up.

Risa grabbed hold of his arm and pointed at the place she sat on before, "There's a rat in here! I can't _stand _rats! Get rid of it, please!"

"Are you sure you're not imagining things?" Satoshi asked. His question was answered when more "squeaks" were heard.

(Back to Dark and Riku)

Silence.

They've finally decided to stop talking about why Dark was there and silence filled the air.

"Hmmm...I thought you said we'd talk about something..." Riku started. She looked at her watch. _Oh, great! I can't see it because it's too dark._

"Oh...yeah! So...why don't you tell me about yourself?" Dark asked. Usually he'd have a lot to say but somehow right now, he didn't.

"There's nothing interesting about me," Riku said sadly.

"I'm sure you have an interesting life. Let's waste some time and speak up, girl!" Dark said cheerfully. Maybe he could get somewhere when the conversation starts.

"Well...um...no...I really have a boring life. Why don't you tell me about yours? Is your parents doing okay?" Riku changed the subject. Yes, she was that bored, that's why she wanted to make a conversation too.

"My father's good," he replied with a shrug.

Riku cocked an eye brow, "And your mother?"

At this, Dark took a while to answer back, "She passed away."

Riku frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Nah...it's okay...it was a long time ago. Since we're going to share something...why don't I tell you how she passed away..." Dark managed to smirk. But deep down, it still hurts.

"No! Don't, don't share it with me. It's personal, I know. We're not even that close, don't share things like this..." she was cut short.

"I _want_ to tell you."

That shocked Riku big time. Why would he want to tell her things like these? Does he really trust her? But...they don't even know each other that well yet!

"She died of cancer when I was eight. It was the day of my basketball competition. Heh, I already liked sports when I was young and it was my mother's dream to see me win a metal. I've been in a couple of competitions before and never won anything but on that day, I was sure I'd win.

"I told my mother to wait for me at home that day so I could show her my trophy. She was too sick to get out of bed. She nodded and smiled weakly at me. She told me she wouldn't be going anywhere till I win that metal. I made her promise that too and of course, she promised.

"So with that promise in mind, I ran out the door and happily won the game for my mom. When I got back home with the metal in my hand and I grinned proudly and went straight to my mother's room.

"She laid there with her eyes closed so I thought she was only sleeping. I called out to her and shook her a bit but she wouldn't wake up. As the clock struck 6:00, I realized that she was no longer there in bed. She was already gone...she didn't keep her promise with me.

"I was really mad and sad at first but as time went by, I got over it and the memories of her remained in my heart. Every time I win a metal though, I'd run to the place where she was buried and look at her tombstone to show her the metal. I'd tell her that the reason why I won was because she was looking after me in heaven. Then...when I look at the sky, I'd see her smiling face and the wind would always tell me that she said...'You did really well my son. I'm so proud of you'.

"I've realized my mother never broke that promise to me. She really did see me win the metal and got front row seats too...it's just that she didn't look from in front but from above," Dark concluded.

By the time he finished the story, Riku was trying hard to blink back her tears, "Oh...I'm sorry about that...but yes, I'm very sure your mother is still cheering you on in all you'll do in the future and now. You know, I'm really glad you think that way of your mother and don't blame her on anything. I think...I think I'm starting to think differently about you. You're a really nice guy."

(Let's get out of the somber place and into the rats zone, shall we?)

"Oh my God! Where did they come from? Why are there so many?" Risa screamed. She was in the corner of the elevator and was not touched by rats because Satoshi stood in front of her.

Satoshi bent down to pick a "rat" up. Risa noticed that and yelled, "What are you doing, Hiwatari-kun? Don't pick it up! It'll spread disease! Call the police already!"

"Hmm...as I suspected these are fake," Satoshi said. He touched the body and realized it was made of metal.

"Yeah right! Put it down and don't put it near me!" Risa screamed again.

Satoshi walked to the other side of the elevator to check up on the mechanical rats. _Who would do this? _

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun! Where are you going? I'm scared of rats!" Risa shrieked. She backed up some more so the "rats" wouldn't touch her.

"I've already told you, those are fake," Satoshi said as he picked up another fake rat.

"Ooh, they seem real enough to me!" Risa yelled again. Her eyes went wide when she felt the mechanical rat touch her foot.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME! PLEASE!" she called for his help again. She shook her foot so the rat landed on the floor with a light "thud". Could her day get any worst?

Satoshi sighed and walked back over to her, "Okay, take a look at this, it's fake, do you see it?" He only knew where to walk back to by her voice.

"I hope you're not holding it in front of my face. It's too dark to see anyway," Risa said madly.

After she said that, the light went back on and the elevator started to go down again.

"It's about time," Satoshi said. He was still holding the fake rat in front of Risa.

"Tell me...AHHH!"-pushes his hands away and the rat falls on the floor with a light 'thud' again-"I told you not to..." Risa looked at the rats again and realized what Satoshi said was true. They were fake.

(Dark and Riku)

The lights went back on there too along with the elevator.

"Oh, it's about time! How long has it been..."-looks at her watch-"an hour already!" Riku exclaimed. She sighed sadly.

Dark chuckled at her reaction, "Uh-huh...time flies when you're with me, aren't I just amazing?" He got up from the ground.

Riku sneered, "Yeah right!" She also got up from the ground.

"Riku, let's start over, let's be friends," Dark said after awhile. They were now passing third floor.

Riku was taken aback from that suggestion but since he trusts her with his mother then why not? "Okay, fine, let's be fri-friends." Still the word "friends" can't really come out since it's so strange that they could after this incident.

DING!

The doors opened and they saw their teachers looking at them with a worried face on. (And so they thought they were worried anyway) They got out the exact same time Satoshi and Risa got out.

When the twins noticed they were both stuck they were shocked but after a few explanations they were fine. They turned to the teachers and asked them if they helped.

"Oh! Of course we did! As soon as we heard the elevators stopped, we rushed to the control room and asked them to hurry up and fix it but they said not till half an hour later!" the principal explained. She was hiding something but her good acting skills helped her win their understandings.

"I need to complain to the people here, there are fake rats in the elevator!" Risa said later. The elevator door closed already though and so she couldn't prove it.

That made the gym teacher start to get nervous, "I'm sure you were only imagining things, Harada! No way would there be fake rats in there, no way! Hehe." The other teachers glared at the gym teacher.

"Well I guess all's well now so we'll be going, sayonara!" with that last statement from the principal, the teachers ran out the door.

When the teachers were gone, Daisuke came running to them. "Are-are you guys okay? I've heard the elevator stopped so I ran straight to the control room to tell them. At first they said something about not time yet but then I told them to hurry and they fixed it," he explained.

"But Principal Sakamoto just said that she told..." Riku frowned as Dark interrupts.

"She probably did tell and they said it wasn't time yet because they weren't done with the fixing," Dark told them. He knew exactly what the teachers were up to, they probably did go to the control room but only to buy time so they'd get out later.

Satoshi sighed and walked out of the building. Risa took the chance to ask Dark to walk with her (he wanted to decline but went anyway) home. That left only Daisuke and Riku.

"Ooh...Risa's always like that, she left me for Dark," Riku frowned.

Daisuke smiled, "Riku-san, are you busy right now? I want your opinion on something."

Riku blinked, "Hmm?"

**Author's Notes: **I did not mean for this chapter to end here. There were supposed more but I don't feel like adding it right now. I still have to finish my projects and homeworks. Hopefully I'll have more time next week. Oh and Happy Easter!

JasmineHu: Thank you for liking my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kosmic Kitty: Well...I guess you do see some DarkRiku here but more stuff will happen next chapter along with DaisukeRiku. I updated earlier today! It's only 11:32 PM right now! Wow, you live in England? That's awesome. Hehe, hope you like this chappie.

lil-saturn-goddess: LOL, yup, stuck in the elevator, this whole chapter was about that. Hehe.

Kazumi Kairi or Kariri-chan: The elevator rocks, lol, the whole chapter was about it. Oh you'll know if Daisuke's jealous or not next chapter. XD Oh and let's just say most of the guys are hiding something from everyone.

RikuDarkDaisuke: LOL, now you know what they're talking about, Dark's mother. Hey, at least they're friends now! XP Risa sure is going crazy but I don't blame her. XS

ImaViet (The Cookie Monster named Stephanie XD): Thanks for the nice comment on my story, you're so nice! XD Homework is pure evil, it's keeping me from writing more. More Daisuke next chapter. I'll update again next week.

Craze Izumi: I'm so glad you liked that chapter before. Yay!

Angel Dream Aino: Hmm...chocolate...I want some too...

GGGGGG: I like writing and reading humorous stories! XD

AniMeViEtGrl: To tell you the truth, I didn't see the anime for DN Angel. I've only read the manga. XO I've seen screen caps and read the summaries though so basically it's like seeing the episode itself. XD Too bad the site closed already. Sorry I can't help. :(

TM Fanz: I updated! We're all happy, yay!

Lems: I love that pairing too! SatoshixRisa 4eva! X3

Shimmer of an Angel: I updated and thanks for liking my style!

blue-0-demon: You'll see them together in the next chapter! XD


	7. Blooming Love?

**Author's Notes: **DN Angel is not mine. Oh and sorry for not updating for awhile, I was really busy. Maybe I can't update every week but I'll try my best to. This chapter is **extra long **because I want to make up for updating so slowly so forgive me! **_This is 15 pages long so please be really happy!_**

Would you look at the chapter number! We're at seven, lucky seven! XD

Ah...and it's called "Blooming Love?"! Eeeks...aren't we excited? XP

**Relationships Mixed Up**

"Wow! That's beautiful! You mean to tell me you painted all these?" Riku asked amazed as she looked around the room. They were currently at Daisuke's house. He told her he wanted to show her some of his art and wanted her opinion on something.

Daisuke smiled as she looked at his paintings happily, "Yup. My aim is to go to an art school for college. I've joined a lot of contests on art and got many awards, I've won second and third places before but only once first. Principal Sakamoto told me we're going to join one on March, this time I really need to win."

"Ooh, so that's why you're asking for my opinion? Hmm...I think all of them look great though...I guess I'm not much help. Hey...that reminds me...are you the artist of that painting of a snowy scene? The one that keeps you thinking? Well...it kept me thinking," Riku said and then turned back to the arts.

"If you mean the one you saw on your first day here at school, yes. That painting got rejected though..." Daisuke frowned.

"You're kidding! But that was so well done...so what did you do with it?"

Daisuke shrugged, "I'm just going to leave it in the art room. It's not bothering anyone anyway."

"WHAT? What a waste! Can I have it instead? I really really like it and I'd be super happy if you gave it to me. I'll take good care of it, I promise!" Riku exclaimed.

Daisuke turned red, "Uh...sure...I'll give it to you on Monday when we go back to school." He was too happy, she actually liked his art. Maybe it wasn't such a sad thing that the judges rejected it in the first place after all.

As Riku continued to look at his other arts, he couldn't help but think back about the incident with the elevator so he decided to ask, "So...ahem...what happened when you were inside the elevator?"

"Eh?"-turns to look at him and then blushes-"Nothing..." Riku replied. _Why is he asking me this? Is he worried? But...how can that even be possible and what am I thinking!_

"But weren't you with Dark?" Daisuke continued to ask.

"I was and he told me stuff...umm...and we've also decided to be friends," Riku answered again. Why was he asking these questions? Was he...jealous?

"Stuff, huh?"-mumbles-"Friends..." Daisuke sighed. Dark truly knew what to do to win anyone.

(Next Scene)

"So...Dark...how are you?" Risa asked shyly. They were still walking home. From the restaurant to her house, it was about 20 blocks away. Dark told her they should ride the bus or taxi but she said walking would be fine. She wanted to spend more time with him because taking the bus or riding the taxi would be too fast.

Dark chuckled, "You asked me that already."

Risa blushed, "Oh..."

What they didn't notice was someone following them. The stranger was wearing sun glasses and a long gray coat with a matching hat. Wait...is that blonde hair he has?

He was about a block away from them. He took out his cell phone and made 2 calls.

What he didn't realize was Satoshi following _him_.

Suddenly Dark and Risa stopped walking because Dark received a call from someone. He didn't name that person to Risa though.

"I have to go; can you walk the rest of the way home by yourself? There are only a couple of blocks left," Dark said. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

Risa's smile turned into a frown, "Oh...alright. Fine, I'll see you tomorrow or Monday then..."

Dark gave her one of his charming smiles and then walked off the other way. After seeing his smile she thought she still had hope so she was back into a happy mood.

She turned to the corner for the short cut in the quiet pathway.

_Here's my chance! I'll..._ Krad quickly took off his undercover clothes and threw them aside. He was about to turn the corner to where Risa was walking but Satoshi stopped him.

"Where are you going, Krad?" Satoshi asked. He walked in front of him, blocking his way to the pathway.

"Get out of my way, Satoshi," Krad said and gritted his teeth. _He's wasting a lot of my time here..._

"No, you've been up to a lot of things lately. Tell me..." Satoshi didn't get to finish his sentence because Krad's cell phone rang.

Krad looked annoyed and then answered the phone. After awhile of talking quietly aside from Satoshi, he cuts the phone. Satoshi didn't really get to hear what he said though, only parts.

"You're lucky this time. I'm going, ja!" with that he walked off.

Satoshi was about run after to him but a scream caused him to turn the corner. He ran to where he heard the scream, and was pretty sure who the person was.

There he saw a big man was holding a knife and threatening Risa to get down from...the building! She was holding onto a railing of the fire escape with her feet on air. How she managed to get up there was beyond Satoshi. She was about 2 stories high.

"Get down there, this minute!" the man screamed. He jumped a bit but couldn't get hold of Risa's leg.

"No! Do you think I'd be stupid enough to get down there and get hurt! Go away!" Risa screamed back. She was really scared but she was not going to let go of the railing. She was also afraid of heights.

When she saw Satoshi from below she screamed for him and told him to help her. The man looked surprised to see Satoshi too. He didn't back away though, seeing that he was probably no match for him.

He charged into him with his knife aiming straight at him. He was about 2 inches from getting that knife in Satoshi's chest but Satoshi got hold of his arm first. He knocked the knife out of his hand and then kicked him in the stomach.

"Oww! You'll...you'll regret this!" the man yelled. He quickly got up from the floor and ran away.

Satoshi looked up at Risa, "One question. How did you get up there?"

"I climbed up here. There was supposed to be a latter but the man took it away and so I had to grab onto something and it's this! So, please, can you get me down from here?" Risa asked. This time she didn't look like she was mad or angry but scared and worried.

Satoshi sighed and walked under her, (it was a good thing she wasn't wearing a skirt or a dress), "Jump."

"No! I can't jump, it's too high up. I might land on the floor...please...isn't there another way?" Risa sounded really desperate. She held on to the railing tightly but her arms were getting sore. It even began to hurt.

"I'll catch you, now jump," Satoshi said. He spread his arms out ready to catch her fall.

"No...I can't..."

"Just jump, I'll catch you."

"What if I miss and land on the floor?"

"You won't."

"I..."

"Trust me."

"Trust you?" she repeated. Her arms were really giving up and she felt like she really could trust him at a time like this...somehow.

So she lets go of the railing and fell right into his arms. Her heart raced the entire time because she was really scared of heights. But when she was caught by Satoshi, her heart raced even faster. They were so close.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His navy blue eyes were locked with her chocolate brown ones.

"Ye-yeah...uh...thanks," she said as he puts her down.

(Monday)

RING RING RING!

SLAM!

"Owww...my hand hurts..." Risa mumbled as she touched her aching right hand. Her eyes were still closed though.

"That's exactly why you should wake up now, don't you think, Risa?" Riku asked annoyed. She was standing near Risa's bed and was already dressed in her school uniform.

"No...let me sleep just a little more," Risa said and turned the other way so she wasn't facing her sister.

"Risa! Why are you always like that? Are you going to be late for breakfast again? You do know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right?" Riku said as she glared at Risa.

"Late again?" Risa whispered. That was when flashbacks of what happened the last time she was late to breakfast came back to her. She blushed, "No! I'm up!"

She quickly got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Riku sighed and then started to fix the papers that were on her desk.

Then there was a knock on her door. Riku turned to see who it was and smiled when she saw Daisuke.

"Good morning!" she greeted and walked over to him.

"Good morning...I got my painting back from the art room so...do you still want it?" Daisuke asked as he showed her the painting he was holding, which she didn't notice before.

Riku's eyes light up when she looked at it, "Of course! Wow, thank you!"

He handed the painting to her and couldn't help but smile when he saw the expression on her face. Their moment didn't last too long because Risa came back in.

"Niwa-kun! Good morning..." Risa said when she saw him.

Daisuke looked at Risa and greeted her back. "Hey, I have to go, I'll see you guys later," Daisuke waved and then left the room.

Riku placed the painting near her bed, on top of the small table that was leaning against the wall. She stared at it again. _It's so amazing...Niwa-kun..._

Risa noticed Riku staring at the painting and smirked, "Hehe, so he gave it to you, huh? How sweet is something going on between you guys that I don't know of?" She giggled and folded the covers on her bed.

Riku blushed, "What! What gave you _that _idea?"

Risa laughed, "Oh, I don't know...you figure it out yourself. Come on, we should go down now. It's getting late." She pointed at the clock. They still had 15 minutes before first period starts.

When they left their room, they saw Dark leaving his too. Risa looked at Dark, her heart was still racing but somehow she didn't feel like she likes him so much anymore. He did, after all, leave her and then she was in danger. He wasn't the one who saved her, no, not him but...the one she least expected to help her, did.

(Performance Class)

"Good morning children! Today's Monday again. Don't we just love school? Well, at least this class? Today we will practice the play again!" Miss Love said from the stage. She was holding a microphone so everyone heard her.

Riku frowned, "Again? Don't we ever do anything else? We can't take a break from all this? I didn't really get to memorize much over the week..."

"Nope, Miss Love is always like that. When there's a competition, we practice everyday for it. Sorry, Riku, but you won't be able to rest for a long while," came Dark's reply.

It was still kind of strange for Riku to talk to Dark like this. She was so used to his other side so talking to him like this felt really strange but she didn't complain. He was better like this anyway.

"Anyway, Harada-san, Dark, please get on stage," Miss Love called. She waved to them to get their attentions.

_Oooh, why are we first? Can't she just go on with the minor characters first? Why am I so unlucky? _Riku frowned as she and Dark got on stage with their scripts in their hands.

"Good, now, let's start from scene 5, act 6, turn to that page please. I know, you guys didn't practice this part yet so you can read from the script. The actions, though, you must do," Miss Love instructed. She walked away from them and then told them to begin.

Riku scanned the script; it was a long scene so Miss Love was probably going to spend the whole period on it. _That's just perfect..._She looked at her lines and began to act it out.

(Meanwhile at lunch)

Risa was sitting with her new found friend at lunch, Masahiro. They met at science class which was the previous class.

"So that's why sensei is like that. Usually sensei is more reasonable but..." he went on and on about how come the science teacher was so cruel to them in class but Risa wasn't listening. She was thinking about something else.

"Harada-san? Are you okay?" Masahiro asked later. He noticed Risa not paying attention to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just fine," Risa replied. She frowned as Masahiro continued to talk about the school.

Risa tried to listen to him; really she did, because she wanted to know more about the school but her mind kept going back to the incident that happened on Saturday. She tried to not think about it but it was almost impossible. She didn't tell anyone about it yet, not even Riku.

Her eyes slowly drifted away from Masahiro's face and looked at Satoshi. Happens so, he was a sitting on a table a few tables away from her and Masahiro. He was sitting alone. _Hmm…I wonder if he's friends with Krad...where is Krad anyway?_ Risa looked around the lunch room but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey…Masahiro?" Risa interrupted his speech about the teachers.

"Yeah?" came his reply.

"Is Hiwatari-kun always alone? Doesn't he have any friends?" Risa asked. She didn't know why she even bothered to know this about him but she did.

"Heh, Hiwatari prefers to be alone. He's always like that. You don't have to worry about him," Masahiro said while waving it off like it was nothing.

Risa frowned again but didn't ask anymore. She looked at Satoshi again. _How can anyone survive without friends? _

(Back to the play)

"Okay, you two are doing great, but, Harada-san, please practice a little more on the speeches. She's supposed to sound sweet but you're making her sound cruel in some parts. Okay, so, let's skip to kissing scene," Miss Love said while flipping through the pages of her script to find that part.

Most of the boys in the auditorium were either bored, sleeping or just reading the script as Riku and Dark were up there but when they heard Miss Love announce that, they turned their full attention to the stage.

Dark smirked, _About time she said that!_

Riku's eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard the Performance teacher say that. "Are you sure there's such a scene?" she asked nervously. She knew that was coming but didn't know it would be today that she would have to do something like that.

"Oh, I'm very sure, Harada-san, there are a total of…I think three kisses throughout this whole play. The first kiss takes place somewhere in the middle…second somewhere near the end…and last the end…yeah. Here it is! Go to scene 7 act 6 please," Miss Love told them.

Riku flipped to that page as soon as the teacher said it and she was correct. There was a kissing scene there. _But…but…that would mean I'd have to lose my first kiss to Dark! It's not that he's a bad guy or anything…_she looked at him…_okay, maybe before Miss Love said this he was nice. I don't want to lose my first kiss to someone I don't like! Noooo!_

Dark noticed that Riku wasn't at all too happy about the scene and sighed, "Miss Love, can't we do that another time?" Sure he wanted to kiss her but maybe not right now.

Miss Love cocked an eye brow, "Eh? Dark?" She looked at him as if telling him it was his perfect opportunity to get her to like him. Dark looked at her as if telling her that it wasn't time yet.

Riku was shocked that Dark would actually help her. Maybe he really did change. Maybe he wasn't all that bad after all…

"Oh, alright, fine, you're lucky this time, Harada-san but this scene will be acted out tomorrow so be prepared," Miss Love said with a frown. She was waiting for this scene for such a long time already (and she was not the only one).

Riku sighed with relief, "Thank you, Miss Love!" Not that one day of a difference would change anything…she looked at Dark and he gave her a smile.

When the bell rang, Dark caught up with Riku for lunch, which they both have as next period class.

"So you're not too happy about the play, huh?" Dark asked. He was walking behind her, heading for lunch.

"Oh and you just noticed," came her sarcastic reply.

Dark sighed quietly; _Tomorrow will be a long day. Hmph, I still don't get why she's not attracted to me. _With that thought in mind, it kept him thinking throughout lunch.

(English class with Risa)

The teacher told the students to get back with their partners and write a little more on the story. She decided to be nice since many of them didn't feel like doing it when they're out of class.

When the teacher to came Satoshi and Risa to check up on their story, Satoshi handed the teacher his. The teacher, thinking it was both their works together, looked through it.

"Ooh…this is interesting…but what happened to the original story?" the teacher asked. She handed the story back to Satoshi.

"Oh! We've decided not to use it. It was horrible anyway," Risa explained. She didn't even bother to take her story out.

Satoshi gave her a questioning look. In return, she just smiled.

"Ah…I see, well it's okay. The English grammar is very good…alright, keep it up, guys," the teacher said cheerfully and then moved on to the next pair.

Although Satoshi didn't know why Risa didn't give in her story, he didn't question her. He just looked through his story again.

Risa cleared her throat, "Ahem…aren't you going to ask me why I didn't hand in my story, Hiwatari-kun?"

"No," came his answer.

Risa glared at him, "Fine, I'll tell you anyway…"-takes a deep breath-"it's because I want to be your friend."

Hearing this, he stopped looking through his story and looked at her, "What?"

(That Night)

"Really? That's nice, I'm so glad you made that decision…but why all the sudden and is Hiwatari-kun okay with that?" Riku asked. Although she was doing her homework and Risa was lying on her own bed, she was listening to her twin's every word.

"No…he's not okay with it but I'm sure he'll come to a conclusion soon that I'd be a great friend," Risa explained. She smiled happily and proudly at herself. Then asked, "And how are you doing with your play?"

"Must you remind me of that? I have to do a kissing scene tomorrow, okay! I can't believe I'm going to lose my first kiss just like that!" Riku said madly. She continued to do her homework but kept making mistakes on her essay.

Risa gasped, "Your first kiss! I didn't even lose mine yet either! Wow…can't believe there would be a day in which _you'd _beat me to that. Wait…aren't you going to kiss…"

"Yes! I can't believe it, Risa, I'm going to lose my first kiss to him! Your first kiss is supposed to be shared with the person you love…I can't believe this," Riku said with a frown. She sighed and white-outs the word she wrote wrong on her essay for the fifth time. It was Miss Love's fault!

"You should be lucky, Riku! I'm so jealous of you. You don't know how many girls are _dying _to kiss Dark! Of course, I'm one of them but…yeah!" Risa exclaimed. Somehow she was no longer _dying _to kiss him anymore; sure she still wanted to get a kiss from Dark but not that desperately anymore. _Why?_

"Yeah, for you but not for me!"

"Of course because you like someone else, right?"

"No, I don't."

"What about Niwa-kun?"

"_What_ about Niwa-kun?" Riku asked back. By now, she's totally given up on doing the homework. The white-out pen was going to run out soon if she keeps writing the kanji character wrong. _I'll just do it tomorrow, no problem!_

"I think you like him," Risa said simply. She beamed by her older twin sister.

Riku blushed, "What makes you think that?" She glanced at the painting he gave her earlier again.

"Oh, Riku, we're twins, I know things! Plus, it's so obvious!"-looks at the clock-"Oh! It's my turn to take a bath now, I think Dark's out," Risa said as she grabbed her clothes from the drawers and then left the room.

"Obvious? It is?" Riku asked quietly when her sister was gone.

(Next Morning)

Riku woke up nice and early to finish her homework. Since she didn't get anything done yesterday, she finished some in the morning but not all. _I have to go to the library again…oooh…this is so bad…_

She got up from her chair and walked out of her room. When she arrived at the library she went straight to the Japanese literature section. She found the right books and took it with her to a table.

_Hmm…yeah these books should do…_She closed them and was about to leave when she saw Daisuke entering it.

"Ah…good morning, Riku-san, you're here for Japanese class again?" Daisuke asked, he eyed the books she held.

"Uh-huh…" she mumbled and blushed remembering what Risa said. Was it really that obvious?

"I've finished mine, need help on yours?" Daisuke asked helpfully.

"No…no, it's okay. I need to finish it now so uh…yeah…" Riku said nervously. "Uh…I'll be going now, see you in class," with that, she hurried out the door leaving a confused Daisuke looking after her.

The principal, who was standing outside the library, heard the entire conversation. _Hmm…._

(Let's try the play again, shall we?)

"Nooo! I can't do it. It's too hard!" Riku yelled again. This was her fifth time saying that.

"Oh come on, Harada-san. Just do it, didn't I tell you to be prepared yesterday! Ooh…this is driving me insane!" Miss Love said while holding her head madly.

Dark was not complaining or helping Riku out with the scene. He never was expecting a kiss anyway. No matter how close they'd get to one, it'll always end up with her saying she couldn't do it.

_Heh, maybe I should make my move! Yeah, that's a good idea! _Dark thought.

"Harada-san, do you want me to force you to kiss him?" Miss Love said sinisterly with a fist up. She was getting impatient.

Riku, who was sitting on the chair next to Dark, leaned back as the teacher's fist came closer to her face. "Uh..uh…alright, alright, I'll do it!" she yelled. _Having Miss Love _force _me to kiss him is even worst. Might as well just get it over with…_

_But **I'm **the one who's supposed to kiss him, not the other way around! It's like _I'm _making my move on him. It's just so strange! But…it's not like having it the other way around is any better…or is it? Waa…what am I thinking!_

"Are you ready now, Harada-san?" Miss Love asked. She backed away from the center. When she received a nod from Riku, she told them to begin with the word "Action!"

Riku got into position, slowly and nervously. She had to put both of her arms around Dark's neck and then kiss him. The position was already hard so the kiss was extra hard.

Her heart raced as she moved her face closer to his. He was not supposed to move, she was supposed to do the moving in part but he couldn't help but move his face closer to hers as well. _Just a little closer…_they both thought. Before Dark could move, she moved first and that one move sealed his lips with hers.

RING!

Hearing that one bell, she leaped out of the chair and ran as fast as she could out the door after she got her books back.

_Ooh...that was so embarrassing. I actually KISSED him! I can't believe this...now I have to avoid him for the rest of the day...that was my first kiss...but it felt...ahhh...that's it! I gotta do something else now...need to get it out of my mind!_

"Harada-san! You call that a KISS? That wasn't long enough! Didn't I write at least 20 seconds on the script! You took only 2 seconds!" Miss Love screamed from the stage.

"Ahem...Miss Love? You didn't write how many seconds on the script," a student from behind her said.

"Huh? Oh...alright, I'll add that tomorrow, you hear me, Harada-san? At least TWENTY seconds!" Miss Love screamed again. Riku was already out so she didn't hear much of what the Performance teacher said.

_She actually KISSED me._ Dark was still shocked it actually happened. _Heh, maybe she is attracted to me somehow. I do have a chance! _At this, he smirked.

(That Night, have to skip some scenes)

"You…you actually _kissed _Da…!"-whispers when Riku told her to quiet down-"kissed Dark! Riku, I'm going to kill you for this! I thought you don't like him!" Risa said madly but in a quiet voice.

Riku turned red, "No! I don't like him, I can't believe this, this is all Miss Love's fault. If you want to blame someone, blame her!"

Risa could see that Riku wasn't happy with everything either so she sighed, "Fine, like you said, it's not your fault. I'll blame Miss Love for this, then. Hehe."

"Good…so how was your day?" Riku asked back.

"It was okay I guess…it's just that, I've tried a couple of times to get Hiwatari-kun to be my friend but…it's not really working…"-sighs-"But! That doesn't mean I'm going to give up, Riku. Tomorrow, just wait…he'll be my friend in no time!" Risa said proudly as she got in bed. It was already 11:25. _Yeah, that's right and he won't have to be alone anymore…okay…that didn't sound right…_

So with their problems in mind, the girls finally found sleep at 12:00.

(2:30)

"AHHH!"-sits right up on her bed-"Oh my God…that was a dream! What kind of dream was _THAT_?" Risa screamed. She looked at the clock, it was morning already.

"Arg…Risa, are you okay? What kind of dream did you have? A nightmare?" came her sister's fast but sleepy reply. Riku was still on her bed.

Risa blushed, "Uh…uh…nothing, nothing! Go back to sleep, Riku. It was nothing…I was just shocked…"

"Okay…good night…"

Risa closed her eyes but couldn't sleep. _How can I sleep after that dream? What could I be thinking to dream something as bad as that? I dreamt that…that Hiwatari-kun asked if I wanted a kiss from him and…and I said yes but then…as I closed to my eyes, he didn't kiss me. He just handed me a chocolate…the chocolate kiss. Not the kiss I was expecting. Why did I even want a kiss from him anyway!_ _It's gotta be Riku's speech about Dark that made me think that. Yeah! Because I was thinking of a way to make friends with Hiwatari-kun. Yeah…that's it._

_I don't want a kiss from him. No way, images just somehow came together. Yeah…_

**Author's Notes**: No cliffy this time! Once again, sorry about not updating for a long time but this chapter should make up for everything since it's soooo long. Hope you enjoyed reading! Actually…it could be a cliffhanger…in a way yeah…

lil-saturn-goddess: Yup, getting closer is the first step. Now it's even closer, lol.

Kosmic Kitty: lol...after reading this chapter, did your mind change again? Yup, Daisuke really is sweet but Dark can be really sweet too. I updated at an earlier time. I want to finish this chapter before I go on with homework. Hehe, hope you like this long chapter!

Craze Izumi: Yup, don't you just love complicated love lives? XD

Cinotakuwolf: LOL...aren't cliffhangers just plain evil? XD

DarkKyo: Haha, I guess I am pretty lucky. Thanks for putting me on your favorites list and hope you like this chapter!

blue-0-demon: lol...I did and it's a bit late, ne? Hope you like it and forgive me!

Lems: Great that you liked my last chapter and yeah I understand how you feel about Risa. I just wanted to make her character funny, didn't mean it in a bad way, sorry. Well, hope you liked this chapter. A lot more things happened here. XD

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Ah! You're such a great guesser! I'm sorry about the cliffy and how I took sooo long to update. I'm so busy but I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for liking the last chapter, hope you like this one! XD

Angel Dream Aino: Eeeks...I think I'm going to meet that smelly boot of yours...since I updated so slowly. XD Hope you liked this chapter!

Verena: Sorry I gave you a cliff hanger in the last chapter. Hehe, hope you like this chapter and your opinion does count, thanks for telling me! XD

JasmineHu: lol...yeah Dark's sad past. Umm...as for Satoshi and Risa...they're getting there, don't worry. Don't you like this chapter? Their relationship is finally changing! XD Oh and it has been a month already. Wow..

trapt-t: I know exactly how you feel. I think I'm getting impatient too, lol. At least, something new happened in this chapter. I hope this is what you call an "eventful" installment. XD

Stephanie aka the cookie monster: I'm currently on Spring Break and doing almost no homework. After I'm done with this story, I need to hurry to do my projects/homework before school starts again, which is Monday. :( Anyways, to answer your second review, oh mighty cookie monster, I'm not dead yet. I couldn't update because of the tests I was having everyday for all subjects in school. Don't worry, this chapter is so long and hopefully I'll update sooner next time. :)

RikuDarkDaisuke13: lol...yes, I must leave you guys hanging, for I am the best cliff hanger author there is, mwhahaha, lol, just kidding. Umm...yeah I just had to leave you guys hanging that chapter. I hope you like this chapter. It's a lot longer, mm-hmm, mm-hmm.

TM fanz: Sorry and hope you like this chapter!

FluffieGirlie: Thanks for liking the story. Enjoy this chapter!

FawnaFlorence: Okay, I updated, hope you're happy. XD


End file.
